The New Boy
by justwanky33
Summary: Santana's six year old daughter Sophia gets in trouble for bullying the new boy in her class Daniel. When Santana meets his parents she is surprised to find out his mother is Brittany who she hasn't seen since they graduated 10 years ago. They used to be best friends and lovers who kept their relationship a secret. Now as adults can they reconnect or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.**

"I'm sorry to bother you at work Ms. Lopez but this is something that just couldn't wait until you came to pick Sophia up from school this afternoon."

Santana sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I understand Mrs. Marple. What has she done this time?"

"Sophia has been bullying a new boy in the class. He has been here three weeks and Sophia has made him cry at least four times. She is constantly picking on the poor boy."

Santana's first reaction was to laugh because what kind of 6 year old boy cries when a little girl picks on him but then she realized she was the mother and needed to take this seriously. "It's not like Sophia to bully another child. Sure she gets in trouble but usually it's for standing up to the children who are getting bullied by other children. She's been bullied enough because of her size that she knows how bad it feels when other children pick on her."

"Ms. Lopez that's why I felt I needed to call you immediately because this is so out of character for Sophia. She just really seems to have some kind of issue with this little boy which I can't understand because all of the other children in the class really like him. I have tried talking to Sophia about the situation but she refused to talk."

Santana chuckled because she could just see Sophia sitting there with her little arms folded across her chest with a grumpy pout on her face refusing to talk to her teacher. Santana had seen that face many times herself. Truth be told Sophia got that look from her mother. "I will talk to Sophia after school today Mrs. Marple, and I promise she will no longer bully this boy."

"I hope so Ms. Lopez because if this happens again tomorrow I will be forced to send Sophia to see the principal."

"Thank you for calling and making me aware of the situation."

Santana ended the call with Mrs. Marple and sighed again. Sophia was only 6 years old and had been in 1st grade for only two months and this was the third call Santana had gotten from her teacher. Although there was something about this call that really bothered Santana. Sophia really was a caring child who stuck up for the other children but wasn't one to bully other children. Santana's first thought was this new boy must have done something to upset Sophia. She was determined to get to the bottom of the situation when they got home later that afternoon.

Santana picked Sophia up school and decided to not bring up the phone call from Mrs. Marple until they got home. Santana noticed that Sophia was kind of quiet on the way home so she was sure Sophia already knew something was up. When they got home Santana went to her bedroom and changed her clothes. It felt good to get out of her work clothes and heels. She still couldn't believe that after wanting to get as far as away from Lima as she possibly could when she was a teenager that she ended up back in Lima. She didn't even make it out of the state to go to the college. She graduated from Ohio State University with a degree in Accounting and Finance. Santana loved her job because she was her own boss. She opened her own investment business and she loves finding the best ways to invest other people's money and making in grow.

After she changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt she went looking for Sophia. She wasn't surprised to find her in front of the TV. Santana sat on the couch and using the remote turned the TV off. "Hey, I was watching that."

Santana ignored Sophia's angry look and patted the couch beside her and Sophia immediately sat beside her. "So how was school?"

Sophia was playing with her fingers not looking at her mother. "It was ok."

Santana really knew something was up because Sophia loved school and was always excited to talk about it. "Anything happened at school today you want to talk about?" Sophia crossed her arms and shook her head no. "Something tells me something did happen." Santana carefully lifted Sophia's chin so she was looking at her. Santana was surprised because instead of seeing the scowling eyes she expected to see she saw sad eyes. "Come on Soph tell me what's going on."

"Nothings going on honest." Sophia's voice was quiet.

"Are you forgetting who are talking to? I know when something is bothering my mija. Mrs. Marple called me and told me about the new boy. It's not like you to pick on another kid. Did you he something to make you mad?" Sophia shook her head no. "Did he do something to hurt you?" Sophia shook her head no again. "Then why are picking on him so he cries?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Mami."

Santana could tell her daughter was upset but she also didn't except the 'I don't know' answer. "Come on Soph there has to be a reason you are picking on him. Please tell me."

"Mami I really don't know why I pick on him. Something inside makes me want to do it. I have no control over it."

Santana thought oh no not Snix Jr coming out. "Whatever the reason is you have to stop picking on him or the next time Mrs. Marple will send you to see the principal. And as your punishment for your behavior the past two days at school no TV after dinner tonight. You are to take a bath and go directly to bed."

Sophia knew her mother was serious so she just nodded her head yes. Santana went to the kitchen to fix their dinner. Sophia sat on the couch thinking because she was confused. She was telling her mother the truth she didn't know why she was picking on the new boy. There was just something about it that made her want to pick on him.

When Santana dropped Sophia off at school the next morning she reminded Sophia to be on her best behavior. Santana worried every time the phone rang that morning that it was a call from Mrs. Marple or worse the principal. She was happy when lunch time came and she hadn't gotten a call from the school. The afternoon went by without a call so Santana thought she must have gotten through to Sophia during their talk the day before about not picking on the new boy.

Santana was in a long line of cars of people picking up kids from the school. When she pulled up to pick up Sophia she was surprised to see Mrs. Marple walking to the car with her. Mrs. Marple opened the passenger side door and Sophia got in the car. Santana looked at her daughter who had a huge scowl on her face. "Ms. Lopez I wanted to let you know that while Sophia's behavior was better today she did still manage to pick on the poor boy a couple of times. The boy's parents Mr. and Mrs. Webster called the principal this morning and demanded a meeting be set up with him, you, and the Websters. The meeting is scheduled for 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. is that time convenient for you?"

"Yes, I'll be here for the meeting in the morning. Thank you Mrs. Marple."

Mrs. Marple closed the car door and Santana drove away from the school. "Mami, I tired so hard to be good today and I did better but like I told you I can't help it. I don't know why I pick on him."

Santana gave Sophia a small smile because she believed the girl was telling her the truth. Actually there had been a time when Santana was little that there was kid in her class that she picked on and she didn't know why at the time but a few years later she began to understand why she did it. She was daydreaming about that kid for several minutes until Sophia's voice brought her back to the present. "Mami, can we have hot dogs for dinner?"

"Sure sweetie." Santana sighed.

Santana parked her car in the school parking lot the next morning and then walked Sophia to her class before going to the principals office for her meeting. The name on the outside of the office was Mr. Figgins. The name made Santana laugh and then she thought 'oh God I hope it's not the same Principal Figgins from high school' because if it is she is in trouble already.

Santana walked into the office and the secretary told her to go right into the office because they were all in there waiting for her. Santana opened the door and walked in the office. She was relieved see this principal wasn't Figgins from high school but he looked like they could be related.

Principal Figgins stood up from behind his desk, "Good morning Ms. Lopez. It is nice to meet you." He reached his hand out and Santana shook it. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Webster."

Mr. Webster stood up and shook hands with Santana. Then for the first time Santana look at Mrs. Webster who was sitting in a chair with her head down. Santana saw blonde hair that looked so familiar but she had that feeling when she saw just about any woman with blonde hair. Mr. Webster spoke and gestured toward his wife, "This is my wife..."

"...Brittany" Santana finished his sentence for him. Brittany finally looked up at Santana and both women just stared into each other's eyes like they were the only two people in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a new review from a Guest requesting I finish this fanfic so here is the next chapter. There didn't seem to be much interest so I hadn't continued it before. Please let me know if you are interested in me continuing with this story. Thanks**

Mr. Webster stood up and shook hands with Santana. Then for the first time Santana looked at Mrs. Webster who was sitting in a chair with her head down. Santana saw blonde hair that looked so familiar but she had that feeling when she saw just about any woman with blonde hair. Mr. Webster spoke and gestured toward his wife, "This is my wife..."

"...Brittany" Santana finished his sentence for him. Brittany finally looked up at Santana and both women just stared into each other's eyes like they were the only two people in the room.

Chapter 2

"Brittany do you know this woman?" Mr. Webster asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Brittany looked away quickly hearing her husband's voice and shook her head no.

Santana was totally confused because the moment their eyes met there was recognition of one another. She wanted to say something to Brittany but the way she reacted to Mr. Webster's question told Santana it was best if she just let it go.

"How do you know my wife's name?" Mr. Webster gave Santana an intense look.

"Oh, uh, I went to high school here in Lima at McKinley. I remember her from school but we weren't in the same social groups so that's why she doesn't remember me." Santana didn't know what else to say.

"My wife was a cheerleader and was part of the popular group of kids. I doubt you were in that same group." Mr. Webster said sarcastically which made Santana want to scream obscenities at him in Spanish but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Let's talk about the reason we are here this morning." Principal Figgins finally spoke up.

"Actually we haven't finished our introductions yet. I'm Santana Lopez." Santana held out her hand to Mr. Webster.

He took Santana's hand and shook it. "I'm Michael Webster."

"Now that is taken care of let's get down to the reason we are all here and that is your children. Ms. Lopez your daughter has been picking on the Webster's son since he started school here a few weeks ago. We don't tolerate bullying at this school and we are very concerned about your daughter bullying at such a young age Ms. Lopez."

"What kind of things has she been doing to the Webster's son?" Santana's tone was one of concern.

"She keeps picking on him because he takes dance lessons. She calls him ballerina boy. These actions have made him cry and it also has encouraged other children in the class to call him names. This can't be tolerated." Principal Figgins stated.

"I don't blame the girl for picking on my son. I hate that he is taking dance lessons and I even hate it more that he seems to love it. He unfortunately gets that from his mother. However, I can't tolerate my son being bullied even if I understand the reason why he is being bullied." Michael stated firmly.

Santana was shocked by Michael's comments. Who says things like that about their own child? Santana looked at Brittany who still had her head down. "Your son doesn't deserve to be picked on my daughter or any other child and I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Mr. Webster, I know it's none of my business but just because your son likes to dance doesn't mean he deserves to be picked on."

"You're right Ms. Lopez it isn't any of your business. My son wouldn't be taking dance lessons at all if it wasn't for the fact that Mike Chang's chain of dance studios is one of the my biggest clients for the advertising agency I work for here in Lima. We lived in Chicago until my company decided for some unknown reason to relocate their corporate offices to Lima freaking Ohio of all places."

"My daughter Sophia takes dance lessons at Mike's dance studio they are could be in the same class that's how she knows he takes dance lessons. I haven't seen Brittany there to pick up your son up when all of the other parents are there so maybe they aren't in the same class." Santana looked at Brittany who didn't react at all.

"My wife isn't allowed to go anywhere near that dance studio. You see she used to have this silly dream of dancing professionally. Dancing is like a drug to her so she doesn't pick our son up from his lessons our nanny picks him up." Michael stared at Brittany who was still looking down.

Santana felt the need to get out there as soon as possible before she physically attacked this man. "I will talk to Sophia again and I promise you that she will no longer pick on your son. By the way what is your son's name?"

"Daniel". Brittany said softly but she still didn't look up.

"That's a great name for a boy." Santana said just as softly.

"If no one has anything else to add I feel this was a good meeting. Let's hope we don't have to meet under these circumstances again." Principal Figgin's said as he stood up from her chair.

Santana walked quickly to her car in the parking lot. She had to get out of that office because she couldn't take it any longer. She sat in her car for a few minutes trying to gather her emotions before heading off to work. Santana started her car and was about to put it in drive when she looked up and saw the Webster's walking to their car. Michael was waving his arms and talking very animated about something. Brittany was walking with staring straight ahead just listening and not reacting at all. Santana couldn't believe this was same girl she had known in high school. Brittany always had a smile on her face and loved life. Now she looked like a woman who had beaten down emotionally. Her spark was gone. When Brittany had looked into Santana's eyes for that brief time her brilliant blue eyes were now dull where they used to so full of life. Santana watched them drive away before she drove to work.

XOXOXOXOXXO

Santana couldn't wait for the work day to be over. Since her meeting at the school that morning all she could do was think about Brittany.

_Flash Back_

"_A unicorn isn't even an animal. They aren't real. You are so weird Brittany." Six year old Santana said as she walked away from Brittany's desk._

_Brittany felt tears in her eyes. She had no idea why Santana was always picking on her. She hadn't done anything to Santana. Brittany actually went out of her way to stay away from Santana whenever possible but Santana always seemed to find her._

**_Another Flash Back Seven Years Later_**

"_Hey Pierce are those mosquito bites you call boobs ever going to grow?" Santana asked as she laughed along with two other girls who were with Santana._

_Brittany walked quickly to the girls' restroom and locked herself into the one of the stalls crying. Santana had been picking on her since 1__st__ grade and you would think Brittany would be used to it by now but for some reason Santana's words hurt more than the words of the other students who picked on her._

**_Yet Another Flashback Five Years Later_**

"_San, oh I'm so close pleaseeeeeeeeeee." Brittany called out as Santana thrust her tongue in and out of slit. She then sucked on Brittany's clit which pushed her over the edge. _

_Santana moved back up and laid by Brittany planting sweet kisses on her neck as Brittany came down from her orgasm. "Hey"_

_Brittany smiled, "Hi"._

_Santana kissed Brittany gently on the lips. "I love you Britt."_

"_I love you too San."_

_The two lay together in bed for several minutes just cuddling. Brittany had made love to Santana first which was unusual because usually Santana wanted to make love to Brittany first. There were the times they made love to each other at the same time too. _

"_San, do you ever think what it would be like if we could we together for the rest of our lives? I mean if we could get married and have a family of our own?"_

"_I think about it all of the time and wish it could happen but we both know it isn't possible." Santana said with deep sadness in her voice._

"_If we could be together and have a family. What would you want our kids names to be if we had a boy and girl?" Brittany was laying with her head resting on Santana's chest._

"_Sophia and Daniel" Santana said without hesitating._

Santana felt the tears falling down her face as she remembered one of the last times Brittany and her were together intimately. A month later they graduated and went their separate ways. Today was the first time they had seen each other since they graduated from high school ten years ago. Santana and Brittany loved each other so much and had kept their relationship a secret all during high school since it started in 9th grade. Ninth grade was when Santana realized why she picked on Brittany all of those years and made her life miserable at times. It wasn't because she hated her it was because she loved her and she had no idea how to handle her feelings. When she finally kissed Brittany one day after Cheerios practice Brittany helped Santana except her feelings for her. Santana was shocked to learn that Brittany had been having the same feelings for her all of those years too.

When Santana was in high school she was scared to death to tell anyone she was a lesbian so she dated boys right up until graduation. Brittany and she were heart broken when they had to part after graduation. Brittany understood why Santana couldn't come out to her family because they were strict Catholics who would've disowned Santana. Brittany's parents would have probably been ok with their daughter being a lesbian but it was a chance she wasn't willing to take either.

When Santana graduated from college she went to a party and got drunk. Nine months later Sophia was born. Santana slept with a random guy and even though she tried to find him by questioning her friends who had been at the party that night she was never able to find out who he was. She slept with a guy and didn't even know his first name. It was then she made the decision that she was going to live her life the way she was meant to live it as a lesbian. She had her college degree and she could provide for herself and her baby.

One weekend she went back to Lima and told her parents she was pregnant and a lesbian at the same time. To Santana's shock her parents were ok with her being a lesbian. They were a little disappointed she had gotten herself pregnant from a one night stand but there was nothing they could do about that now so they supported Santana in her decision to raise the baby on her own. Santana moved back to Lima and at first she worked for one of the local banks as an investment banker. Then three years ago she opened her own investment business.

Santana sat at her desk at work wondering what had happened to Brittany since graduation. It was obvious she was married to a total douche bag and had a son named Daniel but Santana wanted to know how Brittany got to where she is now.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana couldn't stop thinking about Brittany for the rest of the day. She was happy when it came time for her to leave work and go pick up Sophia from school. She was even happier to see Sophia walking to the car without her teacher with her because that meant it had been a good day with no picking on Daniel. Santana decided she would talk to Sophia more about Daniel after they had dinner and before she went to bed.

Santana had finished putting their dinner dishes in the dishwasher and walked into the living room where Sophia was watching TV. Seeing her mother come in the room Sophia immediately turned the TV off. Sophia knew her mother had a meeting at school that morning and she knew it was time to talk about it.

Santana sat on the couch beside her daughter. Sophia was looking at the TV remote she still held in her hand. Santana reached over and took the remote from her hand laying it on the couch beside her. "Come here baby girl." Santana patted her lap and Sophia scooted over so she was sitting on her lap. Santana kissed on her temple. "We need to talk about Daniel." Sophia nodded her head. "I know you told me that you don't know why you pick on him but I think you do if you really think about it. Tell me why you started picking on and calling him ballerina boy."

Sophia made big eyes at her mother when she said 'ballerina boy'. She felt embarrassed knowing her mother knew she call Daniel that name. Sophia laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "If I don't pick on him the other kids will pick on me." Sophia said sadly.

Santana scowled and kissed the top of Sophia's head. "Sweetie, why would the other kids pick on you if you don't pick on him?"

"When Daniel first started school I was playing on the swings with him at recess. He really likes it when you push him so he can swing high. When we were swinging one of the bigger kids from 2nd grade came over and stopped Daniel's swing. The boy called Daniel ballerina boy because his sister is the same dance class Daniel and I are in. I told him to leave Daniel alone but then a big girl came up and pushed me. She said if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't be friends with a loser like Daniel. I was scared so after that I started calling Daniel names and picking him. Mami, I know it's wrong but if I don't pick on Daniel they will pick on me and not like me." Sophia started crying so Santana rubbed her back.

"Sweetie why didn't go and tell the teacher what was happening?" Santana continued to rub her back.

"Cause the teacher would just tell those kids to stop picking on us but the next day they would do the same thing. It makes sad when I pick on Daniel and he cries. Mami, you should see him dance. He is awesome! Sometimes in dance class I forget to dance because I'm watching him. At school he makes the best drawings. I really like Daniel but if I don't pick on him the other kids won't like me and I have to have the other kids like me."

Santana thought back to high school when she thought being popular and being liked was the most important things in her world. Now as adult she knows she was totally wrong. She felt sad that her daughter was dealing with this kind of peer pressure already in 1st grade. "Sophia, you know you and are going to have to talk to your teacher about this. Do you know the kids names? It isn't right that you are scared of those other kids and it isn't right that you keep picking on Daniel. You should be able to be friends with him. It's great that he's in your dance class and is such a great dancer. No one should pick on him just because he takes dance lessons."

"But what if those kids get madder because I told the teacher about what they did and told their names? Mami, I'm scared."

"I know it's scary but when something happens like that at school you need to tell the teacher. I was thinking since you like Daniel and I'm sure he could use a friend how about I ask his parents if you two can have a play date at the park after school someday?"

Sophia lifted her head off her mother's shoulder and smiled. "Really? I would like that a lot mami."

Santana was happy to see Sophia smile. "It's time for you to take a bath and go to bed. In the morning when I take you to school we will talk to Mrs. Marple about these 2nd graders."

Later that night as Santana lay in bed trying to go sleep but she couldn't help but think some more about Brittany. Hearing Sophia talk about Daniel reminded her of Brittany. It seems that Daniel is a lot like his mother especially his dancing ability. Santana wondered if Daniel's father would even agree to a play date with Sophia because from what Santana saw during their meeting Michael Webster was the boss of the household. It bothered Santana to see Brittany in a relationship like she was in. She wondered how Brittany got involved with such a domineering man. Brittany was always a free loving spirited person and now it appeared her spirit had been broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Santana took Sophia to school a few minutes early so they could talk to Mrs. Marple about the situation with the 2nd graders. Mrs. Marple assured Santana that the children responsible for bullying Sophia and Daniel would be disciplined. She also talked to Sophia about coming to her or another teacher if there are any other problems during recess or at any other time during school. Santana gave Mrs. Marple an envelope containing a note to Daniel's parents asking if he could have a play date with Sophia the next day after school in the park. Mrs. Marple said she would send the note home with Daniel and she thought a play date for Sophia and Daniel was a great idea. Santana gave Daniel's parents her cell phone number so they could call and let her know.

When Sophia went out for recess after lunch she looked for Daniel and found him is sitting under a tree playing with a small truck he had brought from home. She walked over and sat down beside him. "Hi." Sophia said in quiet voice but got no response from Daniel. "That's a neat truck. I'm sorry for calling you ballerina boy and picking on you and making you cry. I really like you and want to be your friend. If you don't want to be my friend cause you think I'm still mean it's ok." Sophia knew apologizing to Daniel was the right thing to do.

Daniel didn't look up or answer he just kept playing with his truck for a few minutes. "Ok I'll be your friend but if you make me cry again I will never be your friend again. Do you want to swing?" Sophia smiled and Daniel smiled back. They spent the rest of the recess swinging and no 2nd graders bothered them.

When Santana picked Sophie up from school she told her that she apologized to Daniel and they were friends. Santana was so proud of Sophie for apologizing without having to be told to do it. She had planned on having Sophia apologize to Daniel if they had their date but Sophia took matters in our hands and apologized. All evening Sofia kept asking Santana if Daniel's parents had called about their play date yet and Santana had to tell her no they hadn't called yet. Santana got in bed around 9 o'clock and to watch TV. A few minutes later her cell phone rang with the caller id showing an unknown number.

"Hello"

"Is this Santana Lopez?" A grumpy sounding male voice asked.

Santana knew who it was just from the tone of voice. "Yes this is Santana. How are Michael?"

"I'm calling about this note you sent home with my son about a play date. The answer is absolutely not! My son doesn't go on play dates and if he did why would I let him play with a known bully!" He was shouting into the phone.

Santana felt her temper rising. Mr. Michael Webster had no idea who he was dealing with. "I'm sorry to hear that because I thought it would be good for Sophia and Daniel to spend some time together. Did Daniel tell you that Sophia apologized to him today and that they are friends?" Santana was trying to keep her temper under control.

"No he didn't tell me your daughter apologized and that they are supposedly friends now. I'm sure she didn't even realize what she was apologizing for since you made her do it."

"Look here I didn't make Sophia apologize she did it all on her own and she fully understood what she was apologizing for." Santana's voice was louder.

"The answer for the play date is no and do not send any other notes home with Daniel. I don't want you contacting my family at all. We don't need your kind person in our lives." Daniel's father tone was extremely sarcastic.

"And exactly what kind of person am I?"

"After our meeting I asked around about you and found you're one of those perverted lesbians and you're also a single mother. I'm not sure how you got knocked up but I'm sure it was in some perverted way. Stay away from my family!" Mr. Webster shouted and hung up.

Santana groaned out loud and threw her phone on the bed out of frustration. She thought how in hell Brittany could have ever gotten involved with such a douche bag. She knew it would break Sophia's heart that there wouldn't be a play date with Daniel the next day after school. Santana worried that Michael would tell Daniel he couldn't be Sophia's friend and play with her at school. That would crush Sophia because Santana could tell she really liked Daniel. Santana laid in bed thinking about her relationship with Brittany in high school. Yes they kept it a secret mostly because they were afraid how their parents and everyone else would react and how they would be treated. Plus neither one of them was ready to except their sexuality. Santana thought maybe Brittany never cared about her at all that maybe she it was just a phase. Brittany had always embraced everyone. She simply loved people. Santana wondered if Brittany felt the same way her husband felt about her being a lesbian and a single mother. Brittany could've changed over the past 10 years. Santana accepted she would probably never know Brittany's true feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana told Sophia the next morning at breakfast that Daniel wouldn't be able to play with her in the park after school. Sophia was sad but then she seemed happy because she would be able to play with at recess during school. When Santana picked Sophia up from school she asked if she played with Daniel and she excitedly said yes. Santana told her even though Daniel couldn't play with at the park with her that they would go home change their clothes and go to the park before dinner.

When they got to the park Santana knew the first place Sophia would go would be to feed the ducks. They had brought some bread from home to feed them. Santana and Brittany used to go to this same park to feed the ducks and it was one of the first things she did with Sophia when she was old enough.

Santana and Sophia were walking towards the pond to feed the ducks. "Daniel! Mami, Daniel is here!" Sophia shouted loudly. Santana looked up and saw a little blonde haired boy feeding the ducks and Brittany was right beside him feeding the ducks too. Santana didn't know what to do. What if Brittany thought she was stalking her or something? Michael had told Santana to stay away from his family. Santana was about to tell Sophia they needed to leave because she wasn't feeling well all of the sudden but before she could say anything Sophia was running towards the pond with her bag of bread.

Santana stood and watched her run up to Daniel and say something to him. Sophia then started talking to Brittany. Santana couldn't hear what she was saying to Brittany but she noticed Brittany smile which made Santana smile.

**Brittany's POV**

I was feeding the ducks with Daniel when I heard a little girl shouting his name running toward us. The little girl said something to Daniel and then she started talking to me. She was the cutest little girl I'd ever seen. Long black hair and caramel colored skin with big brown eyes and long eye lashes. As soon as I looked at her a picture of Santana when she was about the same age popped into my mind. This girl was the spitting image of a young Santana.

"Hi my name is Sophia Marie Lopez and I'm six years old." Sophia said as she put her hand out for me to shake it.

I smiled at Sophia and then shook her hand. The little girl was polite, which Santana was lacking at times, but she's charming which was all Santana. "It's nice to meet you Sophia. I've heard a lot about you from Daniel."

I noticed when I said the last part Sophia put looked down and looked sad. "I'm sorry I picked on Daniel and made him cry. If you don't want me to be his friend it's ok. I'm just going to go back to my Mami." I saw tears forming in Sophia's eyes which made my eyes fill with tears. "Sweetie, it's ok. Daniel told me you apologized. We all make mistakes and I know you won't pick on him again. Why don't you two feed the ducks they sound pretty hungry."

I knew Santana must be close by and I wasn't surprised when she hadn't come over by the pond with Sophia. Especially after the way Michael treated her at the school meeting and then on the phone the night before. I had no idea if Santana would still be bringing Sophia to the park after school but I decided to take a chance because I wanted to talk to her. I turned around and saw Santana standing there a few feet away from the pond watching us.

**Santana's POV**

I watched as Sophia talked to Brittany. I wish I could hear what they were saying because the smile that was on Sophia's face a minute ago has disappeared and now she's looking at the ground with a sad face. I can't tell but it almost looks like she starting to cry. I started to get angry thinking Brittany had said something to upset my baby when I noticed Brittany smile and then the smile was back on Sophia's face. I watched as Sophia and Daniel started feeding the ducks again. I didn't know if I should go over by the pond or not. I stood there thinking about what I should do when my phone vibrated letting me know I had a text message.

_Why don't you join us at the duck pond?_

The text was from an unknown number but I obviously knew who it was from. I took in deep breath and let it out before I started walking towards the pond.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for all of those who are following and made this story a favorite too.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I glad so many of you are liking the story.**_

Santana walked slowly to the duck pond and before she knew it she was standing next to Brittany. They didn't look at one another they both were watching Sophia and Daniel feed the ducks. They were giggling as they feed them which made Santana think about how Brittany used to giggle even as a teenager when they feed the ducks. Sophia looked over and saw her mother standing by the pond so she ran over to her with Daniel following behind.

"Mami this is Daniel." Sophia said excitedly when she got to her mother.

Santana looked at Daniel who was standing in front of Brittany. He was looking down at the bag of broken up pieces of bread he was holding in his hand. Santana looked at him with his blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was the spitting image of Brittany. Santana thought to herself 'thank God he doesn't look anything like his father. "Hi Daniel it's nice to meet you. I'm Santana Sophia's mother." Santana put her hand out to shake Daniel's hand but he didn't shake it. Instead he looked up at his mother and Brittany knelt down so she was eye level with him. Daniel whispered something in Brittany's ear and the she whispered something back in his ear.

Daniel looked at Santana and put his hand out to shake hands with her. Santana shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too Miss Lopez." Daniel said in a quiet voice.

"Daniel you can call me Santana." Santana knew children needed to be respectful of adults but she wanted Daniel to feel comfortable enough to call her by her first name.

Daniel looked at Brittany and they had a silent conversation with their eyes. "Thank you but I have to call you Miss Lopez."

Santana decided not to push it. "Ok Daniel call me Miss Lopez." Santana smiled when she said it and she felt better when he gave her a little smile back.

Sophia was listening to the exchange between Santana and Daniel. She walked up to Brittany who was still kneeling down by Daniel. "I told you my name but you didn't tell me your name." Sophia said as she looked at Brittany.

Brittany laughed inwardly because Sophia definitely had Santana's forwardness. "My name is Brittany Webster." Sophia seemed happy now she knew Brittany's name. "Let's go finish feeding the ducks Daniel. There's a tiny baby one who is smaller than the rest. He needs some bread so he'll grow big and strong." Daniel and Sophia ran off towards the ducks.

Santana and Brittany were alone. Brittany walked over to a bench that was right behind them. Santana walked over and sat beside her on the bench. Santana didn't know what to say. There were so many thoughts and questions flying through her mind she didn't know where to start.

Brittany broke the silence. "I didn't know if you would still be bringing Sophia to the park today but I brought Daniel here just in case you showed up. Sophia is a beautiful little girl. She reminds me so much of you when we were kids."

"Thanks. Daniel is the spitting image of you when we were kids too. I'm glad you decided to bring Daniel to the park." Santana couldn't believe how nervous she felt talking to Brittany.

Brittany didn't respond right away. "The reason I wanted to see you was to apologize for the way my husband spoke to you in the principal's office and then again on the phone last night. By the way I hope you don't mind that I put your cell phone number in my phone."

"It's ok that you put my number in your phone. I have your number now because of the text you sent me. You don't have to apologize for your husband words you didn't say those things to me."

"Michael doesn't have a filter on his mouth most of the time and just says what he thinks. I'm not apologizing for what he said I'm apologizing for him not keeping his opinions to himself."

It took Santana a few minutes to process what Brittany had just said to her and she was confused. "So let me get this straight. You aren't apologizing for what he said so I can only assume then you feel the same way he does. Do you think I'm some kind of perverted lesbian too?" For the first time Santana looked at Brittany, and Brittany was staring at the pond.

Brittany didn't respond for several minutes. "Your silence gives me your answer loud and clear." Santana's emotions were on edge ready to burst out. She was feeling hurt and angry at the same time. "What the fuck happen to you Brittany?" Santana couldn't help it the tears started to fall.

"Santana you have to understand I have a family now and there are certain family values we want Daniel to grow up believing in." Brittany said without any emotion in her voice.

"I'm guessing these family values include thinking gay people are perverted sinners. If this is true I don't understand why you even bothered to come to the park today or put my number in your cell phone. Your husband told me to stay away from his family so I'm confused as to why you aren't obeying him." Santana stressed the word obeying.

"Another thing Mrs. Webster you aren't the only one with a family now. Sophia and I are a family." Santana couldn't take being near Brittany any longer. "Sophia we have to go home now." Santana shouted.

Sophia came running over to her mother. "Do we have to go? Daniel and I didn't even get to swing yet. Mami are you crying?" Sophia noticed Santana's red and watery eyes.

"No sweetie my allergies are bothering me. You know how my eyes get all red and itchy when my allergies act up. I just want to go home so I can use my eye drops." Santana couldn't take it she was about to break down and she couldn't let Sophia see her so she got up from the bench and started walking away from the pond.

Sophia watched her mother walking away. "I gotta go Daniel I'll see at school tomorrow. Mrs. Webster I've gotta go cause my mami is upset about something cause I know she's crying it isn't her allergies. Her eyes are sad."

Brittany watched as Sophia ran to catch up with Santana. When Sophia got to her mother she grabbed onto her hand and they walked to the car. Brittany felt tears stinging her eyes. Ever since the day she saw Santana in the principal's office she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. That day feelings had resurfaced that she had spent the last ten years trying to forget ever existed.

Brittany was so lost in thoughts that she didn't hear Daniel talking to her until he raised his voice. "Mom, I said I want to go home cause Sophia left." Brittany saw how sad Daniel looked and she knew it was because he really liked having Sophia for a friend. She didn't want to see her son hurt but she had no idea how he was going to be able to remain friends with Sophia when Michael specifically told her he didn't want his son near Sophia. Brittany knew she had taken a huge chance going to the park this afternoon because if Michael ever found out he would be furious with her. Brittany and Daniel left the park with her thinking she probably had really seen Santana for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana stopped and got some tacos for their dinner because she didn't feel like cooking. After dinner she laid on the couch while Sophia sat on the floor watching a movie. Santana wasn't watching the movie at all she was thinking about Brittany and how much it hurt to know how Brittany felt about her being gay. Santana guessed people can really change because when they were together in high school she never doubted that Brittany loved her.

Santana fought accepting her sexuality all through high school and all through college. When she got to college she slept with a couple of guys, one being Sophia's nameless father, but she also slept with a few girls. Girls who were scared like Santana to embrace their true sexual preference. Santana tried not to dwell on all of the years she wasted being scared to be who she truly was meant to be. The one constant in the years of struggle was knowing that during their relationship in high school Brittany truly loved her and now today in matter of a few minutes she has doubts that Brittany's love for her had been real at all.

Santana thought so much she tired herself out and fell asleep. She woke up feeling someone kiss her on the cheek. She opened her eyes and a worried looking Sophia was staring at her. "Are you feeling better mami?"

"Yeah I am thanks for asking." Santana leaned up and kissed Sophia on the nose which made her giggle.

"I'm glad cause I don't like it when you're sad." Sophia being playful kissed Santana back on the nose.

"No pumpkin I wasn't sad my allergies were bothering my eyes."

"Mami you told me to never lie to you so why do you get to lie to me? I know you were sad and you were crying." Sophia scowled.

"You're right I told you to never lie to me and I shouldn't lie to you. I was sad and crying a little but it's nothing for you to worry about and I'm telling the truth. It's bath time and then bed time." Santana said as she got up from the couch.

Sophia didn't say anything further about her mother being sad. Santana should've known Sophia knew she was sad and crying because they had a strong bond and could read each other like a book most of the time. Santana went to bed that night with a heavy heart thinking more about Brittany.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana had a restless night tossing and turning never being able to fall into a peaceful sleep. The good thing about morning when it came was that it's Friday. She dropped Sophia off at school and immediately went to get coffee. When she walked into her office she was greeted by her assistant Ava. "Good morning boss someone looks like they had a rough night." Ava's tone was playful as she winked at her.

Santana gave her a little smile and thought of something witty to say back to Ava but no words came out. Ava noticed this. "I'm sorry I wouldn't have picked on your if I'd known it was that serious." Ava tone changed to one of concern and her facial expression shown the same concern.

Santana and Ava had the kind of relationship where they were always picking on each other but they had also become friends who were there for each other when the other one needed someone. Santana didn't really have any other friends in her life. She had lost touch with all of the Glee kids over the years. "It's ok don't worry about it besides I saw myself in the mirror this morning and I know it isn't pretty. I'm just happy today is Friday. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"No I don't have any plans for the weekend. Your first appointment for the day is here already and waiting in your office." Ava said while she typed something into the computer.

"What do you mean my first appointment is here already? I thought my first appointment today wasn't until 9:30 it's only 8 o'clock." Santana had taken out her phone to look at her schedule.

"You're right your first appointment is at 9:30 but this woman came in this morning and when I asked her if she had appointment she said yes she had spoken to you late yesterday afternoon and you told her to come in at 8 this morning. I wasn't surprised because you've done that before but you've always entered into the computer schedule so I know and I didn't see where you had entered her appointment. I thought you must have gotten busy and forgotten. There is something really strange about this woman though she wouldn't tell me here name."

Santana was totally confused and was trying to remember telling someone to come in at 8 this morning but she knew she hadn't spoken to anyone late yesterday afternoon. Ava and she left the office at the same time and she didn't talk to anyone about work after she left. Then something suddenly came into her mind. "Ava what does this woman look like?"

"She's tall, blonde with beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes were one of the first things I noticed about her. Do you know who it is?" Ava asked.

"Yeah unfortunately I do know who she is and she's reason I look like hell this morning." Santana sighed. Ava of course knew Santana was a lesbian and she knew not to ask any questions about the mysterious blonde. Santana would tell her who she was and what she wanted if she wanted her to know. "If you hear yelling from my office don't panic and I'm going to apologize up front for any profanities you hear coming from my mouth."

Santana walked to her office down the hallway. The door was opened about halfway and when she looked in sure enough it was Brittany sitting there waiting for her. Santana opened the opened the door and walked into her office not acknowledging Brittany's presence at all. She put her coffee down on her desk, sat down in chair, opened up her bag took her laptop out and sat it on her desk, she turned her laptop on, and then took a long drink of coffee.

Only and only then did she acknowledge Brittany's presence in her office. "So Mrs. Webster why are you here? By the way I don't appreciate you lying to my assistant about us having an appointment and then not even having the guts to tell her your name." Santana was trying to keep her emotions under check. She wasn't going to let Brittany get the best of her so she decided to take control of the situation right from the start.

Brittany just sat in the chair in front of Santana's desk looking down and her hands she was nervously playing with them. "I'm sorry". Brittany's voice was so soft and weak Santana barely heard what she had said.

"Now that you've apologized for barging into my office this morning I really need you to leave because I have to prepare for my first client. If you came here because you and Mr. Webster are looking for an investment broker I would suggest you look elsewhere because I don't think you being my client is in anyone's best interest. So thanks for dropping by but I really need to get to work now." Santana stood up thinking Brittany would get the hint and leave but she just sat there.

"I'm sorry". Brittany said again.

"We've covered that already you are sorry. I don't mean to be rude but I really need for you to leave now." Santana was still standing behind her.

"I mean I'm sorry about yesterday. I sorry I didn't answer your question when asked me if I felt the say way about you being a lesbian as my husband feels about it."

Santana didn't give Brittany time to continue because she didn't want to talk about all of this again. "You didn't need to answer your silence told me everything."

"My answer is no. No, I don't feel the same way about you being a lesbian as my husband does. I don't feel the same way he does because I'm a lesbian too." Brittany looked up at Santana for the first time and Santana felt her knees ready to give out so she fell back into her chair.

Santana and Brittany sat there staring at each other in silence. They both jumped when Santana's desk phone buzzed. She picked it up slowly and brought the receiver to her ear but she didn't say anything. "Santana are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." They were the only words that came out of her mouth.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok with the mysterious, blonde since I hadn't heard any yelling coming from your office."

"Ava, everything is ok."

"If you say so you don't sound ok. I also wanted to remind you that Mr. Johnson will be here in less than an hour."

"Ok thanks Ava." Santana hung up her phone.

Santana continued to look at Brittany who hadn't broken her eye contact with Santana. "Santana please say something."

"I don't know what to say. I have so many thoughts and questions running through my mind right now and it's just too much for me to handle. Plus I have to get ready for a client who will be here in less than hour." Santana broke the eye contact with Brittany as she put her elbows on her desk and then covered her face with her hands.

After a few minutes Santana felt someone touch her shoulder. "Brittany, I don't know what to say to you right now just please leave."

"Santana it's me Ava." Santana took her hands away from her face and saw the chair in front of her desk where Brittany was sitting was now empty and Ava was standing beside her. "Your guest left so I came back to your office to check on you. Are you ok?"

Santana shook her head. "No I'm not ok."

"Do you want me to cancel your appointments for today?"

"No I need to keep busy. I'll be ok just give me a few minutes."

"Ok but if you need anything or need to talk I'm here for you." Ava said as she walked out of Santana's office.

Santana took a drink of her coffee and started getting ready for her meeting with Mr. Johnson. A few minutes later her phone vibrated so she checked to see who was texting her.

_Brittany: I know you needed to get ready for your client. I want to talk and explain everything to you. Michael is going away for the weekend on a golfing trip. Can we get together and talk? _

Santana didn't respond right away because as much as she wanted to hear what Brittany had to say she was also nervous about hearing what Brittany had to say. Brittany said she was a lesbian too. What the hell did that even mean? She was married with a child although that didn't necessarily mean anything.

_Santana: Text me and let me know when and where. I think we should do this alone with no kids. Sophia can stay with my parents._

A text came back quickly.

_Brittany : I'll let you know. My parents can watch Daniel for me I'll just need to check on their weekend plans._

_Santana: Ok I'll wait to hear from you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. I so happy everyone is enjoying this story.**

Santana was so glad when 3 o'clock came which meant the work day was over, she could go pick Sophia up from school, and the weekend was here. Luckily after her surprise visit from Brittany that morning she had only two appointments with clients and she managed to get through both ok. She was exhausted from not sleeping the night before and she had an extremely difficult time keeping her mind focused on work and off from Brittany. When the day ended all she wanted to do was go home and change into comfortable clothes, watch a movie with Sophia, and relax.

As usual Sophia fell asleep half way through the movie so Santana carefully carried her up to her bedroom. It was a good thing Sophia was small for age because if she weighed much more Santana would have a difficult time carrying her up the stairs. Santana got into bed and almost immediately fell asleep but was woken up a few minutes later by her cell phone ringing. She grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and saw it was Brittany calling.

"Hello" Brittany knew immediately she had woken Santana up because she could hear it in her voice. She always loved Santana's husky just woke up voice. She thought it was sexy. "Brittany are you there?"

Brittany was shaken out of her thoughts about Santana's voice. "Yeah I'm here sorry. I'm sorry I woke you up. I didn't think you'd be a sleep cause it's kind of early yet."

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm exhausted. Why are you calling?"

"I talked to my mother tonight and she can only watch Daniel tomorrow. Her and my father are going to an anniversary party on Sunday. I was wondering if we could talk tomorrow?"

"It's ok with me but I will need to check with my mother. I was waiting to hear from you before I asked if she could watch Sophia. I'll give her call right now and then send you a text to let you know what she says."

"Ok sounds good. I'm really sorry I woke you up. I hope you can get back to sleep cause I remember how difficult it can be for you to get back to sleep once someone wakes you up. Or at least that's the way you used to be when were together, I mean teenagers." Brittany was scolding herself for talking too much.

"I'll send you a text and then we'll figure out a time to meet. Bye"

"Ok bye". The call ended. Brittany couldn't believe Santana Lopez was in bed sleeping at 9 o'clock on a Friday night. When they were in high school Santana was a night owl but they weren't in high school anymore. Brittany needed to stop thinking when it came to Santana that time had stood still. Santana is a successful businesswoman who owns her own business and she's a single mother. A fantastic single mother from what Brittany could tell which didn't surprise her at all.

A few minutes later she got a text from Santana. _My mom can watch Sophia tomorrow. How about we meet at the duck pond bench at the park around noon?_

Brittany had hoped they could talk somewhere more private. There will be a lot kids and families at the park on Saturday. _Can we meet somewhere more private? You can come to my house._

The last place Santana wanted to go was the house Brittany shared with her jackass of a husband. _"I'd rather not since I was told to stay away from you. How about you come to my house?_

Brittany didn't blame Santana for not wanting to come to her house to talk. She was intrigued with the possibility of seeing Santana's house. _Noon at your house is fine. What is your address?_

Santana suddenly regretted asking Brittany to come to her house. It felt too personal to her for some reason but there was no taking it back now. _Actually I live in the house Quinn grew up in. Do you remember where it is?_

_You live in Quinn's old house? That's awesome. I remember where it is so I'll see you at noon._

_I'll see you at noon. I need to get back to sleep I have a headache and it's getting pretty bad._

Brittany remembered how Santana always gets a bad headache when she hasn't been getting enough sleep. _Hope you can get back to sleep and your headache goes away. Goodnight_

_Goodnight_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana's mother Maribel picked Sophia up at 11 o'clock because the two were going to spend a girl's day out. Santana dreaded thinking about all of the new toys and clothes Sophia would come home with not to mention the junk food her mother would let Sophia eat. It's funny how that works, when Santana was growing up her parents wouldn't let her eating junk food but with their granddaughter it was a different story.

Santana's nerves started to get the best of her while she was waiting for Brittany to arrive. She started pacing around the kitchen. Maybe she could call Brittany and tell her that she still has a headache and would need to reschedule their talk. Then it hit her that Brittany was coming at noon which is lunchtime. Was Brittany just assuming Santana would make lunch for them since it was lunchtime? Santana opened the refrigerator to see what she had that she could throw together quickly for their lunch but she found nothing. Saturday was usually grocery shopping day and she had planned on going later after their talk was over. Maybe Brittany would be ok with takeout. Santana's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She hated the chime of the doorbell. It was some awful chime Quinn's mother had obviously chosen and unfortunately there was no way to change it unless Santana got a whole doorbell system installed and she hadn't gotten around to doing it yet.

"Don't tell your mami I am letting you have ice cream for lunch ok?"

"Don't worry abuela it's our little secret." Sophia said as she dove into a hot fudge sundae with her spoon. Maribel and Sophia were at the ice cream parlor.

"Sophia!" Sophia turned when she heard someone shout her name to find Daniel running up to the table where she and Maribel were sitting.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?" Sophia put her spoon done excited to see her friend. Daniel stood by the table.

"Daniel what are doing running off like that?" Susan Pierce, Brittany's mom, said as she walked over to the table.

"Grandma this is my friend from school Sophia." Daniel was excited for his grandmother to meet his friend.

Susan looked from Sophia to Maribel and then smiled. "Hello Maribel I haven't seen you in ages. I guess it's safe to say our grandchildren are friends."

Maribel laughed, "By the smiles on their faces I would say that is true. Why don't you two join us? We are having a girls day out."

"Please grandma can we?" Daniel was looking at his grandmother with the same pleading puppy dog eyes his mother used to look at her with and she can't resist it.

"Ok." Susan said while Daniel and Sophia cheered.

Susan and Daniel sat down at the two empty chairs at the table. The waitress came over and took their order. "It looks like we both like to spoil our children with ice cream for lunch," said Susan with a smile as she watch Daniel and Sophia talking.

"Yes but Sophia keeps it a secret from her mother. I don't want to have to hear the lecture on how ice cream isn't a nutritional lunch from Santana." Maribel laughed and shook her head because she had heard that lecture one too many times. "So I take it since our grandchildren are friends from school that means that Brittany's family has moved to Lima."

"Yes they moved back a couple of months ago. Her husband's advertising firm opened a new office here in Lima and he got transferred. Guess it's a small world. Brittany didn't say anything to me about Daniel being in Santana's daughter's class."

"Santana hasn't said anything to me about Sophia being friends with Brittany's son either. The kids probably just play together at school so our daughters don't know their kids are friends yet. I hate to say it but I don't know how Santana will take it when she finds out Brittany is back in Lima." Maribel never understood why Santana and Brittany stopped being best friends once they graduated. They didn't even keep in touch.

"I know what you mean I'm not sure how Brittany will feel when she finds out Santana lives in Lima. I have also felt horrible about their friendship ending so abruptly once they graduated. Frankly, I never understood what happened."

The waitress brought Susan and Daniel's ice cream to the table. The next several minutes were spent talking to their grandchildren while they ate their ice cream. Once they had finished eating Sophia and Daniel went to play on the ice cream parlor's indoor playground.

"I hear that Santana's business is doing really good and that she's a top notch investment broker. I want you to know I am so proud of her for that and also for living her life the way that makes her happy." Susan was like a second mother to Santana when she and Brittany were in high school. Maribel had the same kind of relationship with Brittany.

"We are very proud of her too. She is truly a remarkable young woman. Her father and I just wish she had felt comfortable enough with her sexuality when she was younger to talk to us about it. I can't imagine how much she suffered in silence. I probably shouldn't say this but when Santana told us she was a lesbian I wondered if that's why her friendship with Brittany ended so quickly. Do you think it's possible Santana told Brittany and they had fight over it?" Maribel had another suspicion but she wasn't going to bring that up to Susan.

"I don't know Maribel. Only our daughters know why they ended their friendship. When I found out Santana moved back to Lima and that she was gay a feeling immediately came over me. Do you think our daughters could've been having a romantic relationship? I mean they were constantly together and even though they both dated boys I noticed after one of them went on a date they would always spend that night together after the date either at our house or your house. I'm probably way off base but I've always wondered."

"Grandma, can Daniel and I go to the park and feed the ducks?" Sophia and Daniel came running back from the indoor playground.

"You and I can go to the park to feed the ducks but Daniel and his grandmother may have other plans sweetie." Maribel took a napkin and tried wiping the chocolate from the sundae off Sophia's face.

"We were actually going to the park to feed the ducks after ice cream so we can all go together". Susan said as she tried to wipe the chocolate off from Daniel's face too.

Sophia and Daniel cheered. "And this time Daniel and I will get to swing cause the last time Daniel and I were at the park mami and I had to leave before we got to swing."

Maribel and Susan looked at one another with a puzzled look. "Mija, you and Daniel were at the park with your mami?"

"Yeah and Daniel's mami too. She's very pretty with gold hair like Daniel's. Mami said we had to leave cause her allergies hurt her eyes but I knew it was cause she was sad and crying."

"Ok let's good to the park." Maribel said as she and Susan continued to give each other puzzled looks.

When they got to the park the kids started feeding the ducks the bread Susan had brought with her. "So Santana and Brittany have seen each other and if what Sophia said is true Santana was crying. That can't be good. I'm just wondering about something. Santana asked me if I could watch Sophia today because she was meeting a friend. Santana doesn't spend a lot of time with friends. It's none of my business but do you know what Brittany is up to today?" Maribel asked.

"Actually she told me the same thing she meeting up with a friend. Her husband is out of town on a golf trip for the weekend. Do you think Brittany and Santana are spending time together as we speak?"

"I don't know but if they are together I wonder what they are doing. When the girls were in high school I had my suspicions a couple of times about their relationship too. Once I could have sworn I heard moaning coming from Santana's bedroom but I just figured it was the TV. I didn't give it a second thought because both of them always dated boys but now that we know Santana is gay I'm beginning to wonder if there was something more than friendship going on between them. I'm sorry I'm not saying Brittany is lesbian or bisexual or anything. After all she's happily married."

"I'm not sure how happy she is with her marriage. Just between you and I her husband is a first rate bastard. He talks down to Brittany and is very controlling. When Brittany first brought him home to meet us he was a nice, polite man now he's mean and rude. My husband and I don't like him at all. We were so glad when they moved back to Lima that way we can keep an eye on Brittany and Daniel. I don't think he would ever physically abuse her but he definitely is capable of emotional abuse. If Santana and Brittany can somehow be friends again I think it would great for Brittany."

"It would be great for Santana too because she really needs a friend. She is close with Ava her assistant at work but not as close as Santana and Brittany used to be. Well it should be interesting to see how this all plays out. I wonder when our daughters are going to tell us they know the other one is living in Lima and that they have seen each other."

Santana took in a deep breath and let it out before she answered the door. When she opened the door there stood Brittany wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. Santana couldn't help but notice how the color of her t-shirt made Brittany's eyes seem even bluer. Brittany looked at what Santana was wearing too, black skinny jeans and red v-necked t-shirt. Santana always looked sexy in red.

"Hi come in." Santana said kind of quietly as she moved to the side to let Brittany in the house.

Brittany followed Santana into the living room where she sat on the couch and Santana just stood there. "You have a beautiful home. It looks so different than when Quinn used to live her. It feels more homey now than it ever did back then."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if you were expecting to have lunch since it is noon and technically lunchtime. I don't have anything special I can make for us because today is grocery shopping day and I haven't gone yet. We can order take out if you want. I have menus for pizza, Chinese, and one from a burger place. Whatever you want is fine with me." Santana talked so quickly her sentences were all jumbled together because she was so nervous.

"It's ok I didn't plan you fixing lunch or ordering out. I'm not hungry. I'm fine." Brittany realizing how nervous Santana was made her feel even more nervous than she already was herself.

"I'm going to get myself a bottle of water can I get you something to drink?" Santana's throat suddenly felt dry and she needed to have a few moments to herself to gather her thoughts.

"A bottle of water sounds good thanks."

Santana went into the kitchen to get the water. Brittany looked around the living room and noticed some photos on the wall. There were photos of Sophia from the time she was a newborn to the present time. There were photos of Santana's parents. Brittany suddenly felt sad because she missed Santana's parents. They were like a second family to her when she was in high school. There was a photo of Santana outside her business the day it opened.

Then Brittany spotted one photo she didn't expect to see. It was the photo of Santana and Brittany on spring break their senior year in high school. Santana's parents took them to Florida for a week. Looking at the photo and of their smiling faces it brought back special memories for Brittany. Even though Santana's parents were with them they let them have their own hotel room and let them spend a lot of time just being teenagers on spring break. Of course Santana's parents didn't know Santana and Brittany were having sex in their hotel room on daily and nightly basis.

Brittany turned her head when she heard Santana clear her throat. "Here is your water." Santana handed Brittany her water and then sat in a recliner chair that was near the couch.

"I was just looking at all of the photos. Sophia was a beautiful baby and now she's a beautiful little girl. How are your parents doing?" Brittany opened the bottle of water and took a drink.

"My parents are doing fine. My father still works long hours at the hospital. My mother has cut back on her work hours so now she finally works normal 9-5 hours at the library. How are your parents doing? I bet they are happy to have you back in Lima?" Santana was having a difficult time looking at Brittany as she spoke to her.

"My parents are fine too and they are beyond happy that Daniel and I are living in Lima now."

Santana noticed Brittany just said they were happy Daniel and her were in Lima but she decided not to ask it they weren't happy her asshole husband was living in Lima too. There was silence for several moments until Santana couldn't stand it anymore. "So you said you wanted to talk so talk." Santana's tone was a bit harsh but Brittany understood why.

Brittany took another drink of water like there was something in the water that would give her courage to say everything she wanted to say to Santana. "First of all can you please come sit on the couch with me? I just rather talk to you while you're beside me." Santana didn't answer she just got up from the chair and sat on the opposite end of the couch as far away from Brittany as she could get. "I guess in order to explain to you what I meant when I said I'm a lesbian too I need to go back to when we stopped being friends and lovers after graduation."

Brittany looked at Santana to get her reaction. Santana slightly nodded her head so Brittany started to tell what happened to her after graduation.

**A/N I know this is horrible of me to stop right here but I want Santana and Brittany's talk to all be in one chapter. If I put their talk in this chapter it would be too long in my opinion. I promise I'll update very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany looked at Santana to get her reaction. Santana slightly nodded her head so Brittany started to tell what happened to her after graduation.

"After we graduated from high school you know we went our separate ways. You went to Ohio University and I went to study dance at New York University/Tisch. My first two years at NYU were ok. I struggled with classes because in high school I always had you there to help me study and help with my homework. You are the only person who has ever understood me and how my brain works when I learn. You were always patient and seemed to know the perfect way to help me understand whatever I was studying. I missed that NYU. I missed you."

Brittany moved so her back was leaning against the armrest of the couch and she was facing Santana who was sitting facing straight ahead. "Anyway, I did really well with my dance classes and loved every minute of them. During the summer between my sophomore and junior years, if you can believe it, I got my first Broadway job as a backup dancer in a show that was only running through the summer. It was at the smallest theater on Broadway. I was so excited to be dancing on Broadway. That's when I meant Michael."

Brittany stopped to watch Santana for a moment and she was still facing straight ahead and except now she had crossed her arms which was sign she was either getting upset or she was bored, Brittany couldn't tell which. "Santana, if you don't want to hear all of this just tell me and I'll stop talking."

"No go ahead." Santana's voice was emotionless.

"Michael was working for the advertising agency that was promoting the show I was dancing in. He had just started working for the company after graduating from NYU. To make a long story short we started dating. The show ended in August and we continued to date. I really struggled with classes during the first semester of my junior year. One day Michael told me his agency was getting ready to start the promotion campaign for another Broadway and that they were holding auditions for backup dancers. I told him I couldn't do a show during the school year because the shows would interfere with my classes and school performances but he talked me into auditioning saying it would be good experience to go through the audition process. Plus the more auditions I went on the Broadway directors would get become familiar with my talent."

Santana made a tsk- tsk sound by clicking her tongue which caused Brittany to stop talking. She could tell Santana made the noise in disapproval so she wanted to see if Santana was going to explain her disapproval. When Santana didn't speak after a few moments Brittany continued on. "I went to the audition and to my surprise I got the job. I mean this wasn't some 3 month summer show. I would be performing with this show for a year. Even though I was excited about getting the job I knew my education came first. My parents expected me to graduate and had sacrificed a lot so I could go to NYU. I also remembered how you used to tell me how important it is to have a good education. That was a side of you that you only let me see. You were a badass cheerleader and being popular was important to you but at the same time you studied hard and got excellent grades. It was a part of you that most people didn't even pay attention. Anyway I thought about you and what you would say to me and I knew you would've told me I should stay in college and get my degree so that's what I decided to do. That is until I let Michael talk me into accepting the job and quitting college."

For the first time since Brittany started talking Santana turned on the couch so she was looking at Brittany. "You mean to tell me that you didn't graduate from NYU? You let him talk you into quitting school. Unbelievable, what the hell were you thinking?" Santana's comment might have sounded harsh but Brittany knew Santana only had her best interest at heart.

Brittany put her head down in shame. "I know it was one of the worst decisions I made in my life. It was just he was so confident that I could keep getting jobs to perform in Broadway shows. He said I didn't need a college degree to be on Broadway. I moved in with Michael since I could no longer stay at the dorms because I quit. I danced in the show for a year and it was the most exhausting job I've ever had but I loved it. After the show ended I went on so many auditions I lost track. I got a few small jobs on off Broadway shows but nothing big. Then I got pregnant. It wasn't planned, well at least not by me."

Brittany stopped talking and seemed to be lost in our little world. Santana had been hanging onto every word Brittany spoke and she was trying to not to interrupt and let Brittany finish but she knew she needed to say something. "What do you mean it wasn't planned, at least not by you?"

Brittany looked over at Santana and for the first time since she had been talking she saw the concern in Santana's eyes. "One night Michael and I were fooling around I reminded him to use a condom since that was our method of birth control. He said he wanted to know what it felt like to be inside me without the barrier of a condom. He said he would pull out before he came but he didn't and I got pregnant with Daniel."

Brittany felt the tears falling down her face and Santana's natural instinct took over as she moved to sit right beside Brittany. She put her arm on Brittany's back and started rubbing it. Santana didn't know what to say. She wanted to call Michael an asshole but she was trying to keep their talk civil. "It was wrong of him to do that to you." That was the best Santana could think of to say.

"Don't get me wrong. I was upset with him and the fact that I got pregnant but Daniel is not a mistake. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know that is same way I feel about Sophia." Santana felt tears in her eyes. She and Brittany both had children they hadn't planned on but they didn't considered giving birth to them a mistake.

Their children were the most important people in their lives and true a blessing. Brittany looked at Santana like she was waiting for her to say more about how she got pregnant with Sophia. "I will tell you about Sophia some other time ok?"

Brittany nodded her head and didn't push Santana for details. "Michael proposed when we found out I was pregnant and I said yes. We got married when I was five months pregnant. After we got married Michael changed or maybe he just started showing his true colors. He was always telling me what I could and couldn't do. If I didn't do something right he told me I was stupid. (Santana felt the anger boiling inside her the more Brittany talked about how Michael treated her) He has never physically hurt me but emotionally he has made me lose all confidence in myself. After Daniel was born he got transferred to Chicago. I wanted to get back into dancing but he told me I was to be a full time mother and wife now and stop living my stupid dream of dancing professionally. It's really killing him right now that Daniel is taking dance lessons but he is letting him because it's good for business since he represents Mike's dance studios. I need to use the bathroom if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok. Do you remember where the downstairs bathroom is?" Santana was deep in thought and didn't really hear Brittany's response.

"Yeah I remember because it's where you and used to make out when we would visit Quinn." Brittany smiled at the memory but when she looked at Santana she acted like she either didn't hear her or was ignoring the comment.

Santana sat there thinking about everything Brittany had told her. It was clear to her that Michael was an arrogant son of a bitch. She also got the idea Brittany wasn't too happy with being married to him. Santana wondered why Brittany just didn't leave him.

"Hey I don't want to take up your whole Saturday and you said you needed to get groceries so I can leave if I'm overstaying my welcome." Brittany said as she sat back down on the couch.

"No you're not overstaying your welcome. I want you to stay." Santana looked at Brittany who gave her a little smile.

"Brittany can I ask you a few questions?" Brittany nodded her head. "It seems you're not happy being with Michael so why don't you leave him?"

Brittany looked down and shook her head. "You're right I'm not happy being with him and when I think back I don't think I was ever happy with him even in the beginning but leaving him isn't as easy as it sounds. First of all I can't support myself and second I'm afraid he would try to get sole custody of Daniel."

"You can support yourself and Michael would have to pay you alimony and child support anyway. Brittany you could get a job being a dance instructor or anything else you wanted to do. Even if he tried to get sole custody of Daniel you could fight it."

Brittany smiled but tears fell down her face. "I've miss you so much. You were the one person besides my parents who could make me believe I could anything I set my mind to."

Santana wanted to tell Brittany she missed her too but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "In my office you said you don't feel the same way as Michael does about me being lesbian because you are lesbian too. What did you mean by that?"

"I was a lesbian when we were in high school just like you were a lesbian then too. We both were afraid to deal with our sexuality or telling anyone about it including our parents. We fought it because we thought something was wrong with us but there wasn't anything wrong with us. We were just being who we truly are meant to be. I was so in love with you and I know you loved me too because you told me. We shouldn't have felt like we needed to end our friendship and relationship after we graduated. We could've been together after high school. I have never thought of myself as being straight even though I dated guys and had sex with them in high school. Now I'm in marriage where I don't love my husband and it's all because I was afraid to be who I truly am and live my life the way I was meant to live it. I'm so proud of you for accepting your sexuality and not being afraid of what other people will say. I am jealous that you were able to that. I wish I could that but it won't ever happen because I'm stuck with Michael."

Santana tried to process what Brittany had just told her. "Over the years I wished so many times that you and I had known how to deal with our relationship so we could've stayed together. I didn't accept my sexuality until I graduated from college. I dated a few guys during college and even a few women we kept it secret of course. Which I'm not sure why we felt we needed to when there were openly gay men and women on campus and no one seemed to really care. When I graduated I went to a party and got unbelievably drunk and slept with a guy like if I did it just one more time I would be attracted to guys. Anyway that is the night I got pregnant with Sophia. I didn't know the guy's name and I wasn't even sure if we used protection until I missed my period. That's when I decided I'd lived enough of my life being unhappy. I came home to Lima and told my parents I was lesbian and that I was pregnant."

Santana took a drink of water because her mouth was drying. Brittany laid her hand on Santana's knee and she was glad when Santana didn't seem to mind. "My parents accepted me being gay but were a little disappointed I got myself pregnant by guy whose name I didn't even remember. I tried to find out from friends who were at the party who the guy was but no one was able to tell me. How am I going to explain to Sophia some day that I don't who her father is because I was drunken slut who got pregnant during a one nightstand?"

Santana started crying because having to explain things to Sophia some day was one of her greatest fears. Brittany put her arm around Santana to comfort her and to her surprise Santana pulled her into a full blown hug. The hug felt so good to both women. Their bodies had always just seemed to fit perfectly. Brittany rubbed Santana's back gently. "Sophia is so lucky to have you for her mother." Before breaking the hug Brittany kissed Santana on the temple.

They pulled out of the hug but not all of the way so their faces were close together. They both looked into each other eyes and at that moment they both knew the love they felt all of those years ago was still there.

"Mami look what abuela bought me." Sophia came running into the living room from the kitchen. Maribel and Sophia had come in the back door. Sophia stopped suddenly and just stared at Brittany.

Maribel came into the living room and she stopped at stared at Brittany too. "Brittany it's nice to see you again." Maribel walked over to the couch and Brittany stood up and they hugged.

"Mami why is Daniel's mommy here?" Sophia was still staring at Brittany.

"She stopped by for visit sweetie. Did you have a good time with abuela? I see she didn't get all of the chocolate off your face so I'm assuming you had a hot fudge sundae for lunch." Santana gave her mother a stern look.

"We saw Daniel and his grandmother at the ice parlor and then we went to the park with them and feed the ducks." Sophia said as she sat on Santana's lap.

It was Brittany's turn to be surprised and she looked at Maribel who just smiled at her. "I'm guessing Daniel had ice cream for lunch too then. My mother can never tell that boy no. Speaking of Daniel I'd better get going. It was nice seeing you Mrs. Lopez."

Brittany started to walk to the door but felt a hand grab her arm. It was Maribel. "What is it with this Mrs. Lopez stuff? You have always called me Maribel. By the way your son is a handsome little guy. I understand why my granddaughter likes him so much."

"Thanks Maribel. I guess I'll see you around Santana." Brittany walked to the front door.

Santana moved Sophia off her lap so she was sitting on the couch. "Mami, I'm going to walk Brittany to her car I'll be right back."

Santana and Brittany walked to her car. Brittany got in the car and put the window down. Santana leaned on the window door frame. "Thanks for coming by today." Santana was nervous.

"Thanks for listening to me I'm not sure if it was anything you really wanted to hear about but I wanted to tell you." Brittany put her hands on the steering wheel and stared out the windshield. After a moment she felt Santana's hand on one of her hands that was on the steering wheel. She looked at Santana and their eyes met. As it was in the past they could say so much through looking into one another's eyes.

"I was wondering if you and Daniel wanted to come for breakfast in the morning?" Brittany wanted to say yes immediately but she thought about Michael and how he would feel about it. Brittany's forehead was scrunched up which meant she was thinking really hard. Santana knew she was struggling with her answer. "It's ok Britt I understand. You have nice rest of the weekend." Santana walked back to the house and Brittany watched her go in the house before she started her car and drove away.

When Santana got back into the house Sophia was watching TV and Maribel was in the kitchen making a cup of tea for them. Santana sat down at the kitchen and let out a big sigh and before she realized it she was crying. Maribel sat down beside her and hugged her. "You and Brittany you were romantically involved in high school." Santana nodded her head. "And you still love her don't you." Santana nodded her head again as her mother comforted her.

Later that night Santana had just gotten into bed and was trying to read a book to get mind off from Brittany and their talk when her cell phone sounded with an incoming text message.

_Brittany: Sorry I know it's late. I was wondering if the breakfast invitation for Daniel and me was still open?_

_Santana: How about 10?_

_Brittany: Sounds good do you need me to bring anything?_

_Santana: No I got groceries after you left. Nite Britt._

_Brittany: Night San_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and making this a one of your favorites.**

Brittany and Daniel had breakfast with Santana and Sophia the next morning. It wasn't anything special just pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Santana wasn't sure how it would feel to be around Brittany after her breakdown and confession to her mother the day before.

_**Previous afternoon**_

_Santana sat down at the kitchen and let out a big sigh and before she realized it she was crying. Maribel sat down beside her and hugged her. "You and Brittany you were romantically involved in high school." Santana nodded her head. "And you still love her don't you." Santana nodded her head again as her mother comforted her._

_Maribel held Santana for several minutes until she stopped crying. "How long have you known about me and Britt?" Santana asked as she got up to get a tissue from the box on the counter so she could blow her nose._

"_To be honest there was one time I had my suspicions when you two were in high school. One night I was walking by your bedroom door and I heard moaning so I listened for a few minutes. I decided the moaning was coming for the TV but now I know the truth. After you told your father and me that you were gay I started to wonder if you being gay had anything to do with Brittany and you ending your friendship after graduation. I wondered if you told her and you fought about it or if it you two were romantically involved and broke up."_

_Santana sat back down beside her mother at the kitchen table. "We broke up because we knew that we couldn't be together out in the real world. During high school it was easy to hide our relationship because we were such close friends but we knew out in the real world we would be admitting to everyone we were gay and neither one of us was ready for that. We both were struggling to accept our sexuality. Look at me I continued to fight it until I got pregnant with Sophia."_

_Maribel poured a cup of tea for both of them. "I feel so bad that you girls didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to someone about this in high school. I know Brittany's parents would've been supportive of her and I know your father and I would've been shocked but we would've been supportive too because you are our daughter and we love you. Can I ask you how long Brittany and you were together in high school?"_

"_From ninth grade until we graduated. I loved her so much and I thought I'd gotten over her but seeing her again I realize I was only fooling myself because I've never stopped loving her and I know now I never will stop. But she's married and I have to respect that even though her husband is a bastard." Santana took a sip of her tea and waited for her mother to scold her for using bad language._

"_Between you and I, I don't think Brittany is happy in marriage. When we ran into Susan and Daniel today she and I had a nice talk about you two. We wondered if you two had seen each other yet since Brittany moved back to Lima. Brittany's parents don't like Brittany's husband at all. She said he is not a very nice man. I'm not saying this to get your hopes up and I know you would never purposely break up a family but I wanted you to know because maybe Brittany needs a friend right now." _

Santana thought about her conversation with her mother while the four of them ate breakfast. Sophia and Daniel were talking about school and dance lessons. She watched Brittany listening to them and smiled at the way Brittany was laughing with them. The Brittany sitting at her kitchen table was more like the Brittany from high school not like the beaten down woman she saw that day in the principal's office. Santana looked around the kitchen table and couldn't help but wonder if Brittany and she would still be together and have a family of their own if they had felt comfortable enough in high school to talk to their parents about their relationship. She thought what beautiful family the four of them sitting at the table would make.

Brittany and Daniel only stayed for a couple of hours because Michael would be coming home from his golfing weekend early that afternoon. When the two said goodbye they didn't make any plans to see each other or set up a play date with the kids but they both knew they would be in touch soon.

XOXOXOXOXO

Monday and Tuesday were extremely busy days for Santana at work. She even had to have Maribel pick Sophia up from school because she just couldn't get away. The number of clients Santana had was growing and it was almost getting too much for one person to handle. She was seriously considering hiring another investment broker to lighten the work load.

Once in awhile Santana would have a client who couldn't make an appointment during the day so she would set up an evening appointment. On Wednesday evening at 7 o'clock she had an appointment to meet a new client. She waited until 7:30 and when the client didn't show up she called the phone number the client had given Ava when the appointment was made on Monday afternoon. When Santana called the number she got a recording saying the number was no longer in service. She dialed it again thinking maybe she had entered a wrong number but she got the same recording. Santana thought it was odd but then again maybe Ava accidentally wrote down a wrong number in the phone number.

Santana waited until 7:45 and decided to leave. Maribel was staying with Sophia, and Santana wanted to get home before Sophia fell asleep. Santana locked the door to her business and walked to the parking lot next to the building. Santana had just gotten to her car when someone from behind her put a hand over her mouth. She immediately started to struggle. "Stop struggling and you won't get hurt." A man said into her ear. Santana stopped struggling.

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to say to you. I told you to stay away from my family and then I find out the minute I'm out of town you are having breakfast with my wife and son. I'm not sure what you did to convince my wife to have breakfast with you because I know she is as disgusted with you being a dyke as I am. This is your last warning stay away from family. If you don't you will find out what I'm really capable of doing to you and believe me it won't be pretty."

Santana then fell against her car as the man turned her enough so he could hit her in the ribs with his fist. Before she could react he hit her again in the same spot. This time she fell to the ground. She then heard footsteps running away from her car. When she looked up the parking lot was empty except for her car. Santana struggled to get to her feet but finally was able to get into her car. She felt searing pain in her ribs on the right side. She didn't want to go to the hospital but she was quite sure she had at least one broken rib and she knew how dangerous a broken rib can be. So she drove herself to the hospital ER which was about ten minutes away.

Luckily the ER wasn't too busy and when the triage nurse saw how much pain Santana was in, she could barely stand up, they took Santana directly into the an examination room. One of the ER doctors examined Santana's ribs and asked her what happened before sending her to get an x-ray of her ribs. After getting the x-ray done she was brought back to the examination room to wait for the doctor to tell her what the x-ray showed.

Santana heard the door open and looked up from the examination table she was sitting on thinking it was probably the doctor coming to talk to her about her x-ray but it wasn't the doctor.

"Santana sweetie what happened? One of the nurses here in the ER paged me to tell me you were down her being treated." Santana's father Dr. Jose Lopez asked.

Santana had wondered if her father was still on duty at the hospital but had decided to not to ask because she didn't want to worry him.

"I'm fine papi. I tripped over my own two feet at the office tonight and when I fell I hit my ribs on the corner of my desk. It's no big deal but it hurt enough that I thought I'd better get checked out."

Dr. Lopez gave his daughter a gentle hug and he could see the pain on Santana's. "Do you care if I have a look at your ribs?"

Santana wanted to tell her father no she didn't want him looking at her ribs but she knew he was concerned so she told him to yes he could look at them. Dr. Lopez felt his heart break when he saw the huge bruise that was already forming over Santana's right rib area. He also knew his daughter was lying about how she hurt her ribs.

The exam room door opened and Dr. Snyder the ER doctor walked in holding Santana's x-ray in his hand. He put the x-ray on the x-ray viewer and turned the light on it.

"Jose, the nurse told me she let you know Santana was being treated in the ER. Santana you have one broken rib and three severely bruised ribs. Luckily the broken rib isn't in any danger of puncturing your lung. You are going to be a lot of pain for at least a week so I will give you some strong medication to help with the pain. It's going to be painful when you take a breath but you should take a deep breath and cough at least once every hour. This helps prevent pneumonia. It will take about 4-6 weeks for you rib to heal completely. The pain should be less as the weeks go by. Do you have any questions?"

"What about work? I have my own business and I need to be there because I have clients depending on me."

"I want you to stay at home and rest for a week. A broken rib must be taken seriously and that means no driving and no going to work for a week. Santana, I need to ask you some additional questions about how this happened. Is it ok if I ask these questions with your father here or would you rather he left the room while we talk?" Dr. Snyder knew that Santana might not talk freely in front of her father.

"It's ok my father can stay. I told him how I hurt my ribs."

"Santana, I don't want to upset you but are you sure you hurt your ribs by tripping and falling into the corner of a desk?" Dr. Snyder hated when he had to practically accuse Santana of lying but he could tell by the bruising that Santana was hit with in the ribs with someone's fist.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Santana shouted and then regretted it as she winced in pain.

"Santana sweetie, Dr. Snyder is just doing his job and to be honest with you I don't think you hurt ribs by falling either. I know what it looks like when someone has been punched in the ribs. Who did this to you?" Dr. Lopez was rubbing Santana's back as the tears started to fall down her face.

"I don't know who it was and I don't want to make a big deal about it. He was waiting for me when I went to get in my car. I'm quite sure it was just a teenager who was going to rob me but then changed his mind." Santana wasn't going to tell them she knew who did this to her.

"Santana, if a teenager was going to rob you and changed his mind he wouldn't have punched you in the ribs and then left without taking something. You need to report this to the police. You don't know maybe this guy will come back again and next time he may hurt you more or worse he may rape you. I have to ask, do you think this was a hate crime?" Dr. Lopez was getting emotional which Santana wasn't used to because her father was always so in control.

"Can I please just go home? I want to see Sophia before she falls asleep." Santana was shutting both her father and Dr. Snyder out, and her father knew it was best to drop it for now.

XOXOXOXOXOX

While Dr. Snyder wrote a prescription for Santana's pain medication and went over her ER discharge instructions, Jose called Maribel to tell her about Santana being injured. Luckily she said Sophia was already asleep.

Jose drove Santana home from the hospital in her car leaving his car at the hospital. When they pulled into Santana's driveway Maribel was out the front door in a second to help Santana into the house. Santana winced in pain as she carefully got out of the car with Maribel's assistance and then Maribel put her arm around Santana's waist to support her as they walked to the house.

"I want to say goodnight to Sophia." Santana said once they were in the house.

"She's already asleep and has been for almost an hour. Mija you need to sit down." Maribel helped her daughter to the couch where she sat down carefully.

"Dr. Snyder gave Santana a prescription for pain medication but since it's late and the pharmacy isn't open he gave her two to take until we can get to the pharmacy in the morning. Santana sweetie you need to rest and take your medication now." Jose said as he sat down beside Santana on the couch.

"I'm staying here overnight so I'm just going to run home and get a few things I will need and I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Jose you stay with Santana." Maribel hurried out of the house and to her car to drive home.

While Maribel was gone Santana and her father sat on couch in silence. Jose didn't know what to say to Santana. He wanted her to report the attack to the police but he knew if he brought the subject up it would only upset her and that's the last thing he wanted to do right now. He had a feeling Santana would be more willing to talk to her mother about the attack so she was hoping Maribel could get her to report it to the police. True to her word Maribel was back in fifteen minutes.

"I'm going to go home now. Maribel I'll take your car since I left mine at the hospital. If you need a car for any reason overnight you have Santana's. I'll work the car situation out tomorrow. If you two need anything in the night please call me. Santana needs to keep ice on those ribs for next 24 hours and remember to take deep breaths and cough at least once an hour. I know it's going to hurt a lot but please do it because we don't want you getting pneumonia." Jose leaned over and kissed Santana on the forehead. "I love you mija." He then got up from the couch and Maribel walked him to the front door where they said their goodbyes.

Maribel walked over to the couch where Santana sat just staring straight ahead. "Mija how about we get you to bed?" Maribel helped Santana up from the couch and supported her as they walked up the stairs.

"I want to check on Sophia." Santana said as they walked past Sophia's room. Maribel pushed open the half closed bedroom door so Santana could look in at her daughter. Sophia was sound asleep cuddling her favorite stuffed animal which just happened to be a white unicorn that Brittany had gotten Santana for her 16th birthday. The unicorn was worn and old but Sophia loved it. When Sophia was a baby Santana put the unicorn in her crib because the unicorn always made her feel like Brittany was still a part of her life.

Maribel helped Santana to her bedroom and then helped her get dressed for bed. When Maribel saw the horrible bruising on Santana's ribs she had to stop herself from gasping out loud. Santana took her makeup off while Maribel went down to the kitchen to get some ice for her ribs. When Maribel came back to her bedroom Santana was sitting on the edge of the bed dreading how much it was going to hurt when she laid down in bed.

Maribel helped Santana get into bed and propped her pillows up so Santana was as comfortable as she could possibly be with her injured ribs.

"I'm going to put the ice bag on your ribs sweetie." Maribel lifted Santana's t-shirt and placed the bag on her ribs which caused Santana to jerk away at first but after a few minutes it actually felt good. "Here is your pain medication. It will make you drowsy too so hopefully you'll get some sleep." Maribel handed Santana the pill and glass of water. "Is there anything else you need before I go get ready for bed?" Santana just shook her head no.

Maribel carefully sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Santana's hair off her forehead. "You've been awfully quiet since your father brought you home. Do you want to tell me what happened tonight? And don't tell me the story you told them in the ER about tripping and hitting your ribs on a desk. I can even tell the bruising on your ribs is from someone hitting you really hard. It's not like you to not want to report this to the police which makes me think you know the person who did this to you."

Santana looked at her mother in the eyes and she knew she couldn't lie to her. "When I left the office and walked to the parking lot to my car he put his hand over my mouth. He said that he warned me to stay away from his family but the minute he is out of town I'm having breakfast with his wife and son. He said if I didn't stay away from them I would see what he was really capable of doing and it wouldn't be pretty."

Maribel had a confused look on her face. "It was Brittany's husband?" Santana nodded her head yes. "But why would he care if you they had breakfast with you and Sophia and when did he warn you to stay away from them?

"It's a long story…." Santana told her mother about Sophia bullying Daniel and that's how she knew Brittany was back in Lima. She told her about inviting Daniel to go to the park with Sophia and how Michael had told her to leave his family alone and how he called her a perverted lesbian. Santana told her about Brittany's surprise visit to her office and how Brittany explained on Saturday that she still considered herself a lesbian.

Maribel was still a bit confused with everything that had happened but one thing she wasn't confused about was that Brittany's husband had attacked Santana and then threatened her. "Santana this man needs to be held accountable for what he's done to you. He is a monster. His attack on you was a hate crime and you need to report it."

"I can't report it, what it he takes it out on Brittany or Daniel? Brittany told me on Saturday that he is very controlling and emotionally abusive but that he'd never been physically abusive. What if this pushes him over the edge and he physically hurts her? I couldn't live with myself if I was the cause of her getting hurt." Santana started crying.

"Mija, he has already hurt her so much if he has been emotionally abusing her. Words can hurt just as much as a being physically hit. By reporting him to the police you might just be saving Brittany from him." Maribel wiped Santana's tears away with a tissue.

"I didn't see his face tonight but I knew it was him from his voice and from what he said to me. What if I report it and he isn't charged because there isn't enough evidence? I'm sure someone like him would make sure he had an airtight alibi just in case I did decide to report him for attacking me. I don't know what to do. I don't want Britt and Daniel living with that man knowing what he is capable of but what if I make their life worse?" The tears continued to fall down Santana's face.

"You need to calm down sweetie and rest tonight. We can talk about this some more tomorrow but I really think you should file a report with the police. What if he does something again and Sophia is with you? You get some sleep and if you need anything in the night just yell for me I'll be right next door in the guest room. I love you Santana." Maribel kissed her daughter on the cheek before going to the guest room.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"How did mami get hurt?" Sophia asked Maribel as she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

Maribel was having a difficult time explaining to Sophia why Santana was still in bed and why she would need to rest in bed for the next week. "It was accident but don't worry your mami will be ok in soon. We just need to be really careful when we are around her not to hurt her ribs. Now you had better finish your breakfast so I can take you to school."

While Sophia brushed her teeth Maribel went to check on Santana who was still asleep. The pain medication really knocked her out. Maribel turned when she heard Sophia come into the bedroom. "Be quiet your mami still sleeping. I'm going to leave her a note letting her know I took you to school and will be back soon." Maribel wrote a note and put it on Santana's nightstand. Sophia signed her name and drew a heart beside it.

Sophia then ran quickly to her room to get the stuff unicorn and laid it beside Santana on her bed.

Santana was in a lot of pain when she woke up. Maribel made her some breakfast and gave her another pain pill before going to the pharmacy to get Santana's prescription filled. Santana called Ava and told her what happened and told her that she was absolutely not to stay at the office after dark. Santana had Ava cancel all of her appointments for the next week and told her to call if anything came up that she needed to deal with right away. Ava could handle the daily routine and procedures of the office which was a big help to Santana right now.

Sophia was excited to see her mother was awake when she got home from school. She spent some time with Santana telling her about her day at school before going down to the kitchen to help Maribel with dinner.

Santana had been thinking all day about whether she should call the police and report her attack or not. One minute she was ready to call the police and the next minute she wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. She was thinking about it when her cell phone rang. It was Brittany. Santana's first thought was not to answer it and just let it go to voice mail but she needed to know that Brittany was ok.

"Hello". Santana winced in pain as she spoke.

"Santana are you ok? Daniel came home from school today and said that Sophia told him you are hurt and have to stay in bed." Brittany's voice was full of concern which melted Santana's heart.

"I'm fine. I just had a little accident last night." Santana really didn't want to get into any details with Brittany. Lying to Brittany wasn't an option because Brittany was always able to tell when she was lying even if it was over the phone. Brittany told her in high school it was because her voice sounded different when she was lying.

"You're lying. You aren't fine and it wasn't just a little accident. What really happened?" Brittany still knew Santana all too well.

"You're right. I'm in a lot of pain. I have one broken rib and three that are bruised. I have to rest in bed for a week." Santana was hoping Brittany would be satisfied now.

"Oh my God how did you break your rib?" Brittany raised her voice.

Santana didn't know what to say.

"Mom, Daddy is home." Santana heard Daniel say in the background.

"Santana I'm sorry I've got to go Michael is home. I'm not sure what's going on but last night and this morning he was in a terrible mood and he even yelled at Daniel so much that it scared him. He never yells at him. He usually just yells at me. Feel better." Brittany ended the call quickly.

Santana thought for a minute and then dialed a number on her phone.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I was attacked last night and I need to report it." Santana voice cracked.

"Ok, I'm going to transfer your call to the police station."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Santana thought for a minute and then dialed a number on her phone.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I was attacked last night and I need to report it." Santana voice cracked.

"Ok, I'm going to transfer your call to the police station."

After the operator transferred Santana to the police station she talked to an officer about the attack and what happened. He said he was going to give the case to the one of the detectives on duty and the detective would get in contact with her.

Santana worried about what it would do to Brittany and Daniel once she reported that Michael had attacked her but she knew it was something she had to do for their own good. After Brittany told Santana how angry Michael had been last night and today she knew he was angry that Brittany had spent time with her. Santana just couldn't figure out how he found out they had had breakfast together. She knew Brittany wouldn't tell him. Maybe Daniel had told him when he came from his golf trip.

Santana's cell phone rang about fifteen minutes after she had spoken to the police officer. It was a detective who wanted to talk to Santana. He wondered if she could come to the station and when she told him she couldn't because of her broken ribs he said he would come to the house to talk to her.

Santana managed to get out of bed and walk to the top of the stairs. "Mami can you help me?"

Maribel ran to the stairs and saw Santana standing at the top of the stairs. "Santana what are you doing?"

"I need you to help me."

Maribel walked up the stairs. "What is wrong? Has the pain gotten worse?"

"No, I called the police and they are sending a detective over to talk to me. I need you to help me put my robe on and then help me downstairs to the couch. Then I want you to take Sophia out of the house because I don't want her here when the detective arrives."

"Mija you really shouldn't be here by yourself. How about we stay and Sophia can play in her room?"

"No you take her out of the house I don't want her here." Santana said it in a firm voice.

"Ok, I'll get your robe and help you downstairs to the couch. I just started dinner I can put everything in the refrigerator. I'll call your father and ask if he can eat dinner with Sophia and me in the cafeteria at the hospital. She always enjoys going there."

Maribel helped Santana downstairs and onto the couch. Sophia and Mariel left to go have dinner with Santana's father. Santana sat on the couch waiting and then the doorbell rang. "Fuck." Was all Santana could say because she didn't think how difficult it would be for her to get up from the couch to answer the door. She held onto the side of the couch and pushed herself up wincing in pain. The doorbell rang again.

Santana walked slowly over to the front door and opened it. There stood two men. "Miss Lopez?"

"Yes, I'm Santana Lopez."

"I'm Detective Murray and this is Detective Peterson. We are here to talk to you about the attack."

"Yes come in. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer the door but I'm moving slowly because of my broken and bruised ribs." The detectives followed Santana into the living room. When Santana went to sit down on the couch the younger detective, Detective Peterson, walked over and support her elbow to help her sit down. "Thank you."

"I broke three ribs last year and I know how painful they can be especially when you have to sit down or stand up from a chair." Detective Peterson said as he sat down in a recliner chair by the couch. Detective Murray sat down on the couch beside Santana.

"So Miss Lopez tell me the details of the attack." Detective Murray said as he took out a small notebook to take notes on.

Santana told them about how she was attacked leaving her place of business and that she went to the hospital for treatment. She told them what her attacker had said to her.

"Miss Lopez, do you know who the attacker was?" Detective Murray asked.

Santana hesitated but she knew she had to tell them the truth. "Yes. His name is Michael Webster. I recognized his voice plus my daughter and I had breakfast with his wife and son on Sunday."

"I'm sorry I have to ask you this but are you and Mr. Webster's wife romantically involved?"

"No, we aren't romantically involved at least not now. We were in high school but that ended when we graduated. We hadn't had any contact since graduation until recently when our children were involved with an issue at school." Santana swallowed hard because she wondered what Michael might do to Brittany if he knew they were lovers in high school.

"What is your current relationship with Mrs. Webster?"

"We are just old friends who spent some time together. Our children are best friends and in the same class at school."

"Miss Lopez you are accusing Mr. Webster of a very serious crime because from everything you have told us and from what he said to you this is a hate crime. You are positive the person who attacked you was this Michael Webster? You never saw his face." Detective Murray asked.

"I'm positive it was him." Santana said confidently.

"Ok. The next step is for us to talk to Mr. Webster. Do you happen to know his address?"

"No, I don't know their address. I do know they just moved to Lima a couple of months ago from Chicago and he works for the new advertising firm who relocated their central offices to Lima." Santana knew she could call Brittany's mother and she would give her the address but she decided to let the detectives handle it.

"I know where their building is located." Detective Peterson spoke for the first time since helping Santana sit down.

"Good so we will talk to Mr. Webster about the attack. You said you went to the hospital Miss Lopez can we get your permission to have a copy of your ER records?'

"Of course you have my permission."

Santana signed the release for her medical records and then the detectives left telling Santana she didn't need to see them to the door. They told her they would be in contact after they spoke to Michael. Santana was still worried about Brittany and Daniel but she knew she did the right thing for everyone's sake. Santana called her mother on her cell phone to let her know that the detectives were gone. Maribel said they would be home in about thirty minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon the doorbell rang and Maribel went to answer it. "Hello Brittany. How nice to see you again. Come in Santana's laying the couch."

Before Brittany could answer a man appeared behind her which startled Maribel because he must have been standing off to the side so she couldn't see him. "My wife won't be coming in the house. She does have something to say to Santana so go get her." Michael said it in a demanding voice.

Maribel was a little scared of the man but she also felt her Lima Heights temper flaring up for the way he was talking and acting. She was about to say something when Santana appeared at the doorway. Maribel immediately put her arm around Santana to support her because she was having trouble standing up straight because of her ribs.

Brittany noticed how Santana was standing and she also noticed the grimace of pain on her face. "Santana are you ok?" Brittany asked but regretted the second the question came out of her mouth because Robert grabbed her arm and held onto it so tightly it hurt her. He whispered in her ear. "Don't ask how the dyke is just say what you came here to say." Santana and Maribel didn't hear what Michael whispered to Brittany but they knew it wasn't good by the look on her face.

Brittany couldn't look at Santana so she started at her feet while she spoke. "Miss Lopez, I would appreciate it if you would not call or text me anymore. I don't want anything to do with you. (Brittany felt Michael squeeze her arm harder because that wasn't the way they rehearsed it) I don't want anything to do with your kind. The way you live your life is a sin and I am disgusted by you. You…um…shouldn't…um be allowed to be a parent." Brittany had tears falling down her face while Michael kept a tight squeeze on her arm.

"So Lopez, leave my wife and family alone. You heard what she said and how she feels about you. If you insist on contacting my wife I will get a restraining order. I can't really keep our kids apart at school but they will not see each other outside of school. By the way I had a visit for your detective friends this morning at work. How you dare accuse me of attacking you when I'm sure there are many more people in Lima who are just as disgusted by you. As you can see I'm not in jail and haven't been charged with anything because I have an airtight alibi. I was at work with a co-worker all during the time of your supposed attack. I changed Brittany's cell phone number so you won't be able to contact her. I'm assuming you are Lopez's mother. I can't imagine how disappointing and embarrassing it must be to have a daughter who is lady lover. You are a better person than me that you still even acknowledge her."

"You bastard leave my daughter's house before I call the police or worse call her father." Maribel moved to stand in front of Santana. She then slammed the door in Brittany and Michael's face. Maribel turned to Santana who had tears running down her face.

"When Britt and I were in high school we knew it would difficult for us to be together out in the real world that's why we broke up. I just never thought Brittany would be one of those people hateful people we were worried about." Santana sobbed which hurt her ribs.

Maribel helped her to the couch. "Sweetie, you know Brittany didn't mean any of those words she said to you. It was clear that bastard put her up to it. She couldn't even look you in the eye. It was killing her to say those words to you I could tell. If it was just her I bet she would tell her husband to hit the road but she has Daniel to protect too. You know you would do anything in the world to protect Sophia. Brittany felt she had no other choice than to say those things to you."

"I know that but it doesn't make her words hurt any less." Santana buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maribel went to school to run some errand before picking Sophia up from school. It was then Santana was visited by Detectives Murray and Peterson.

"We talked to Mr. Webster and he has an airtight alibi for the time of your attack. His company uses key cards to track when an employee enters and leaves the building. Mr. Webster entered the building at 1 PM and didn't leave until 9 PM. Your attack and visit to the hospital happened during that time. We believe you were attacked but we can't arrest Mr. Webster. Is there anyone else who would want to attack you?" Detective Murray asked

"No it was definitely him. Does the building where he works have cameras so you can actually see the person entering and leaving the building? He could've used a co-workers key card to leave the building and come back." Santana was upset because she knew Michael was smart enough to know he would need an airtight alibi.

"We thought of that Miss Lopez and yes they do have a camera at the entrance of the building but the camera wasn't working the day you were attacked. They had called for a technician to come and fix it but no one could come until the next morning." Detective Murray said while looking over his notes.

"Doesn't that seem kind of ironic to you that the camera isn't working the night I get attacked?" Santana's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Miss Lopez we can't accuse of man tampering with a camera."

"Why the hell not?" Santana's Lima Heights temper was flaring.

"Because cameras break all of the time. I'm sorry Miss Lopez. We will keep your case opened and if you remember any other details or remember someone else who may want to attack you please give us a call." Detective Murray got up from the chair he was sitting in and started to walk to the door.

"He came to my house earlier this afternoon to have his wife tell me not to contact her anymore. He mentioned about the two of you talking to him at work this morning. He said some hateful things to my mother about me being gay." Santana couldn't believe how the detectives were so quickly giving up on Michael being the attacker.

"You can take out a restraining order against him and his wife so they don't bother you or your family again. If you would like to do just let us know and we can give the forms to fill out. Like I said if you remember anything else about the attack please give us a call. Have a good day." The detectives left and Santana felt angry and frustrated.

Santana filled her parents on what happened with the detectives and how Michael had an alibi. Maribel stayed with Santana and Sophia again since Santana was still in a lot of pain of pain from her ribs plus Maribel was worried about Santana emotionally since the attack not to mention the visit from Brittany and her husband.

The next morning Santana was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with her mother when the doorbell rang. Maribel went to answer the door and a few minutes later came back into the kitchen with Susan Pierce. Susan didn't say a word to Santana she just dialed a number on her cell phone and handed it to Santana.

"Hello?" Santana said unsure of what was going on.

"Santana, it's me Brittany. I wanted to talk to you and knew I couldn't call you on my phone because Michael will be checking to see who I called and who I received calls from. I knew he wouldn't question if my mother called me."

"Brittany, what do you want?" Santana couldn't help but sound angry because of what happened yesterday.

"I wanted to know if you are ok. I could tell you were in a lot pain yesterday. Santana, I need to ask you a question and I know you will tell me the truth. Are you 100% sure Michael is the person who attacked you? I don't know much about it just that Michael said some detectives came to his office to question him about attacking you."

"It was him. Your husband attacked me and told me to stay away from his wife and son. He knew you and Daniel had breakfast with me and Sophia. Brittany, how did he know that?"

"I have no idea how he would've known we had breakfast I didn't tell him and he hasn't asked me anything about it. Maybe Daniel mentioned it to him. San, if you say Michael attacked you I believe you but he said he has an alibi."

"I think he set everything up because so he would have an alibi. Britt, I'm worried about you and Daniel. You need to leave him."

"I can't leave him."

"Oh ok I get it. So you really believe all of those things you said to me yesterday. I thought that he was making you say those hurtful, awful things but I guess it's true you feel that way too. Despite what you told me on Saturday. You really think I'm disgusting because I'm a lesbian." Santana's couldn't hold back the tears.

"No, I don't believe any of that shit I said yesterday. Michael was squeezing my arm so hard it hurt me. He made me practice what I was supposed to say to you. I didn't mean any of that you need to believe me. Everything I said to on Saturday is how I truly feel. I don't really love Michael but I can't leave him. You've seen how he can be. I never thought he was capable of hurting someone physically but look what he did to you. I'm scared San but I can't leave." Brittany was now crying.

"Britt, yes you can leave. You can stay with your parents or you can come here and stay with me. You've got options. You can get a restraining order if he threatens you or Daniel. You deserve to be happy and you said yourself that you aren't happy. Please at least think about leaving him." Santana was pleading with Brittany.

"Ok, I'll think about it. San, I want to say something to you just in case I never get the chance to say it to you someday. I love you and I've never stopped loving you. I wish I was strong enough now like you to be able to live my life the way I was meant to live it loving you and having a family with you. Just remember no matter what happens I love you." Brittany was crying harder now.

"Britt, I have always loved you and always will. We can be together and be happy just please leave that bastard. I can protect you and Daniel. Please Britt!"

"I'd better go San. I hope you feel better real soon."

"Wait Britt…" It was too late Brittany ended the call.

Santana laid the phone on the table and stared sobbing. She didn't care that it hurt her ribs. Maribel and Susan heard her sobbing and both ran into the kitchen. Maribel hugged Santana. "Mija it will be ok."

"No it won't as long as Britt is with that bastard. He is going to end up hurting her I just know it. I told her to leave him that I would protect her but she said she can't leave him. She's scared."

"Santana, please don't give up on Brittany. I want my daughter to be happy and she hasn't been happy since the day she met Michael." Susan said with tears in her eyes.

Santana knew she had to fight for Brittany and she wasn't about to let Michael stand her way.

**A/N I was thinking of changing the title of the story. When you first start a story sometimes it's difficult to choose a good title. Any suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_San, I want to say something to you just in case I never get the chance to say it to you someday. I love you and I've never stopped loving you. I wish I was strong enough now like you to be able to live my life the way I was meant to live it loving you and having a family with you. Just remember no matter what happens I love you." _

Santana had been haunted by those words for the past week. She hadn't had any contact with Brittany since she talked to her on her mother's cell phone. Her ribs were still painful when she moved but the intense pain was gone. She was going back to work next week. Luckily her assistant Ava had been able to run the office in her absence. They talked several times a day about clients and what needed to be done.

Sophia talked about Daniel every day after she came home from school and told Santana about her day. Santana felt some relief hearing Sophia talk about Daniel but she was worried about Brittany. She didn't like it that she hadn't heard from her in a week. Santana had almost called Brittany's mother several times to find out if she had talked to Brittany but every time she backed out.

It was Saturday and Sophia had dance lessons and Santana was well enough to drive her to lessons and pick her up. She hoped Brittany would be there to either to drop Daniel off or pick him up but she knew she wouldn't be because Michael didn't let Brittany near anything to do with dancing. Santana still didn't understand what his problem was about letting Brittany dance or even take her son to dance lessons.

When Santana walked into the dance studio to pick up Sophia she was surprised to see Daniel running towards her along with Sophia. "Hey you two, how was dance class?"

"It was awesome. I'll show you the new steps we learned when we get home." Sophia was excited and kept jumping up and down.

"Daniel, how are you?" Santana asked hoping he might also say something about his mother.

"Ok." Daniel was all he said. He reminded her so much of Brittany.

"Mami, can Daniel come over to our house and play with me?" Sophia was always so energetic after dance class.

Santana didn't know how to react to Sophia's question because she knew there was no way Daniel could come over and play. She looked at Daniel whose eyes were downcast staring at the floor. She just wanted to pick him up and take him home with her where she knew he would be safe. Yes, she loved this little boy even though she hardly knew him and even though his father was a bastard. Brittany had given birth to him so she loved him. It was as simple as that. Before Santana could think of how to answer Sophia's question Daniel spoke.

"My Dad won't let me." He sounded so sad.

"Why won't your Dad let you come play with me?" Sophia stopped her jumping up and down and stared at Daniel. She could tell he was sad.

"I heard my Mom and Dad fighting. He doesn't want me or Mommy to ever go to your house again. He told me I could only play with you a school and that I'm not supposed to talk to your Mommy cause she's bad person." Daniel was looking at the floor as he spoke.

"My Mami isn't a bad person! You take it back Daniel!" Sophia shouted at him which caused some of the other parents who were there picking up their children to look at her.

Daniel now had tears running down his face. Santana knelt in front of him even though it was very painful for her ribs. "It's ok Daniel. I understand. You have to do what your parents tell you to do." Santana kissed him on the top of head before standing up. She knew she was taking a huge risk by even talking to him and especially for kissing him on the head but she couldn't help herself. This little boy needed comforting.

Sophia was just staring at her mother and Daniel because she had no idea what was going on.

Daniel looked up at Santana and softly said. "I don't think you're a bad person cause my Mommy likes you."

"Daniel, there you are I have been looking all over for you. You know you are supposed to wait for me inside the dance classroom. You also know you are not supposed to talk to anyone especially not her." This woman had come out of nowhere and now she was glaring at Santana.

"Daniel didn't do anything wrong. I talked to him first so it's my fault. By the way who are you?" Santana wasn't going to let Daniel get in trouble.

"I'm the nanny. Daniel come along we have to get home." The nanny and Daniel walked away.

"Mami, why did Daniel say you are a bad person?" Sophia was confused by everything that had just happened.

"Daniel's father got mad at me for something but it is nothing you have to worry about. Daniel was just saying what he heard his Father say so don't be mad at him. You are two are friends and should continue to play together at school. Let's go home so you can show me your new dance moves." Santana put her arm around Sophia and they walked to the car.

Santana spent the rest of the day with Sophia watching her dance moves and spending quality time with her. Brittany and Daniel weren't far from her mind though. She was suspicious of the nanny and needed to find out more about her. Santana knew it wasn't like Brittany at all to want a nanny. Brittany's mother was the only way she knew to get information about the nanny.

That evening Santana dropped Sophia off to stay with her parents while she went to see Susan. She decided to walk to the Pierce house from her parents house because it was only a five minute walk and she felt like walking after spending so much time resting because of her ribs. As she walked on the sidewalks that she had walked so many times over the years to even count, her memory went to Brittany when they were high school and how they had created their own little world with just the two of them. The four years during high school that she was Brittany were the four best years of her life except for the six years that Sophia had been in her life.

It wasn't long before she stood in front of the Pierce house. A house she had spent half of her life in when she was in high school. A house where she and Brittany cuddled, watched movies, made out, and made love. She took a deep breath and let it out before walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

Susan answered the door. "Santana, what a surprise, come in."

"I'm sorry to stop by like this without calling but I needed to talk to you if you have a few minutes."

"I always have time to talk to you. Come in and sit down." Santana followed Susan as she walked to the living room. The house really hadn't changed that much. The carpeting and furniture were new but it still felt like home. Santana sat down carefully on the couch because of her ribs. "How are your ribs feeling?" Susan sat down beside Santana.

"The pain isn't as bad but they still are quite sore. Thanks for asking. I want to talk to you about Daniel's nanny. I had the unfortunate experience of meeting her today when she picked Daniel up from dance class. I guess my first question is why does Daniel have a nanny? I have a feeling the nanny might not be Brittany's idea."

Susan sighed and shook her head. "No, you're right the nanny wasn't Brittany's idea it was Michael's. When Daniel was born Brittany took care of him herself but suddenly when her turned two Michael said he needed a nanny. Brittany was a stay at home mom and housewife, and she wanted to take care of her son herself but Michael hired the nanny anyway. Her job isn't just to take care of Daniel, she also cooks meals, cleans, grocery shops, and does laundry. When Michael first hired the nanny Brittany tried really hard to let the nanny do what she was hired to do but she just couldn't do it. So basically what it boils down to now is that the nanny is Michael's own personal assistant of sorts." Susan let out another sigh when she stopped talking.

Santana was confused. "How is the nanny Michael's personal assistant?"

"Brittany stopped letting the nanny do anything for her and Daniel a couple of years ago. I was surprised when she put her foot down about it and Michael didn't make a big deal about it. So now Brittany does her and Daniel's laundry, she prepares meals for herself and Daniel, she cleans Daniel's bedroom and her bedroom. The only meals the nanny cooks is dinner when Michael is home with the family which is usually maybe one night a week and sometimes on Sundays. He spends a lot of time and work and on trips."

"Wait you said Brittany cleans her own bedroom. Do mean as in the bedroom she shares with Michael or her own bedroom?" Santana was curious what Susan meant.

"Brittany has had her own bedroom for the past two years. She told Michael he snores too loudly and she can't sleep so she needed her own bedroom. At first he fought it but Brittany kept leaving their bedroom to sleep on the couch every night so he finally gave in and let her have her own bedroom. Between you and me, I think it's because Brittany isn't comfortable sleeping in the same bed as him." Susan said with concern in her eyes.

Santana wondered if he had ever forced himself on Brittany and started to get angry. She didn't voice her concern to Susan because she didn't want to upset her more than she already was about Brittany's marriage.

"Susan, I just wish Britt would leave that bastard."

Santana and Susan both heard a car drive in the driveway. Susan looked out the window. "It's them. Brittany didn't tell me they were coming to visit. Santana you've got to hide. Michael will go ballistic if he finds you here."

Santana hid quickly in the coat closet by the front door. Susan just shut the door when the front door came flying open and Daniel ran in looking for her.

"Grandma!" Daniel yelled but he didn't have to look far because she was right there.

"What a surprise I didn't know you were coming for a visit today." Susan said as she hugged her grandson.

Brittany walked in next with Michael right behind her. "Hi Mom." Brittany said quickly and hugged her mother. Susan knew Brittany was upset about something because she hugged her tightly so she hugged Brittany back just as tightly. "I'm sorry to stop by without calling first but Michael wanted to talk to you and Dad. Is Dad home?"

"No, he is over at Jim's house helping him paint a room in their house." Susan was glad her husband wasn't home because Michael tended to really upset him. He wasn't at all happy Brittany was still married to him.

"That's ok I can just talk to you then. Let's go into the kitchen. Daniel you stay here in the living room and watch TV." Michael's tone let Susan know he was angry about something.

Santana heard what Michael said but she didn't dare try to leave while they were in the kitchen. So she decided to stay put until they left.

Susan, Brittany, and Michael all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Susan, you know I only want what is best for Brittany and Daniel. That is why I am going to ask you to do something for me and I want you to take it very seriously. I'm sure you know Santana Lopez the dyke in town with the financial business. She went to school with Brittany. Well, recently she has been in contact with Brittany. Brittany even took Daniel to the woman's house for breakfast when I was out of town. The bottom line is I don't want this woman anywhere near my family. I think Lopez must have some sick crush or something on Brittany. This morning when Mary when to pick up Daniel from dance lessons she found him talking to Lopez and her daughter. Well to say I'm angry about the situation is an understatement. This is where I want you to help me. If you are out anywhere with Brittany or Daniel and this woman or her daughter approaches you I want walk away from them."

Susan's blood was boiling at the way Michael was talking about Santana. "Listen here Michael, Santana Lopez is…" Before Susan could finish her sentence Brittany interrupted her in a soft, fragile voice, "Please Mom for me just do as Michael says." Susan looked into Brittany's pleading eyes that were so full of sadness.

Susan nodded her head, "Ok."

Michael's cell phone rang. "I need to take this I'm just going to go into the other room."

Santana was getting tired of being in the closet which she thought was ironic. She wondered how long Brittany would be there. Suddenly she heard Michael's voice which worried her for a minute thinking he knew she was there but she soon realized he must be on his cell phone talking to someone. He was standing right outside the closet door.

"We'll be home in a few minutes. I just got done reading the riot act to Susan about keeping Brittany and Daniel away from the dyke. You did the right thing telling me what happened at the dance studio this morning. You know you are my eyes and ears when it comes to my family. I can't wait to be with you tonight. I'll sneak down to your room around midnight. I love you too Mary."

Santana didn't hear Michael's voice any longer so she assumed he must have ended the call. She kept playing the conversation she heard over and over in her mind. Mary must be the nanny since he mentioned about what happened at the dance studio that morning.

About five minutes later Susan opened the closet door. Santana saw the tears running down Susan's face and hugged her. "Santana, we have got to find a way to get Brittany away from the monster now before we lose her." Susan's comment made the tears fall down Santana's face as well.

"You know I'll do everything I can to get her away from him. I overhead him on his cell phone talking to someone named Mary. Is Mary the nanny?" Santana asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, Mary is Daniel's nanny." Susan was wiping her tears away as well.

"Michael is having affair with Mary because I heard him say he was sneaking down to her room tonight and that he couldn't wait to be with her. He also told her that he loved her. Has it ever crossed your mind he might be having affair with her?" Santana asked.

"Not me but Brittany's father has thought something was going on between them for the past two years. My poor baby. What are we going to do to get her away from him?" Susan was beside herself with fear.

"I don't know right now but I'll think of something." Santana said more determined than ever to get Brittany and Daniel away from Michael.


End file.
